If it's Wrong
by RaeMii
Summary: "Kita menikah karena memang kita harus, bukan karena cinta." - "Kita hanya dua orang sahabat yang terjebak dalam situasi yang tak dilakukan orang yang hanya bersahabat" - "Kenapa kau tak memberiku kiss mark?" - "kita tak saling mencintai kan?" GS, Kris x Baekhyun Chanyeol x Luhan
1. get prank

_**If it's Wrong**_

**Cast**: Baekhyun (yeoja), Kris (namja)

**Disclaimer**: Cerita asli punyaku!

**Warn: ini GS, out of charachter, typo(s), ada NC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cium aku, Kris. Sentuh aku semaumu, buat rasa panas itu hilang. Ngh ini sungguh menyiksaku, Kris" Pintaku pada Kris.

Kami sedang berada di ruang tamu rumahku dengan posisi aku yang duduk di pangkuan Kris, saling berhadapan, tanganku mengalung di lehernya. Posisi yang terlalu intim jika dilihat dari status kami yang hanya bersahabat.

"Itu bukan cara yang bagus Baekhyun. Aku akan menelpon Luhan atau Chanyeol untuk meminta saran mereka. Jadi kau boleh turun dari pangkuanku sekarang" Ucap Kris.

"Mereka tidak akan mau menolong 'korban' mereka, Kris. Aku begini juga karena ulah mereka, Kau tau?! Lagi pula, bertanya kepada mereka itu sama saja jika kau mencari ikan di toko bunga. Jadi apa yang kau tunggu? Apa kau menungguku bermain sendiri hingga kau tergoda hah?" Kris tidak menyahuti perkataanku.

Apa ada yang bertanya kenapa aku seperti yeoja yang minta diperkosa begini? Aku malu tapi memang benar sih, tapi ini semua karena pasangan ChanLu, Chanyeol dan Luhan. Mereka pasti telah mencampur minumanku dengan obat. Aku cukup tau obat macam apa yang mereka campurkan jika melihat dari reaksiku tadi. Badanku terasa panas, bukan panas seperti dipanggang tapi panas yang uhh aneh dan tumbuhku jadi sangat sensitif, bahkan aku mendesah hanya karena Kris yang mengelus punggung tanganku. Itu berlebihan bukan? Apa kalian sudah tau obat macam apa yang dicampurkan couple evil itu? Sudah jelas bukan. Hmm dan aku bukan yeoja polos yang tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatasi ini. Jadi aku meminta Kris untuk menolongku. Kenapa Kris? Karena aku tidak punya namjachingu. hei jangan mengejekku. Kris juga satu-satunya diantara semua sahabatku yang bersikap dewasa. Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Karena tidak sabar menunggu Kris selesai berpikir aku langsung mencium bibirnya, melumatnya pelan, menuntun tangan kirinya agar memeluk pinggangku dan tangan yang satunya lagi kutuntun menuju payudaraku, meremas tangannya yang otomatis juga meremas payudaraku sendiri. Aku melenguh, dan akibatnya Kris tersadar. Bahkan dia tidak membalas ciumanku dan malah langsung melepasnya paksa.

Kami saling bertatapan, hehing sejenak hingga,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya kris dingin. Aku menunduk, agak takut juga menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kris. Aku merasa sangat tersiksa tapi kau tak mau membantuku." Aku mulai merajuk.

"Itu namanya mencelakai bodoh! Aku menyayangimu jadi mana mungkin aku mau mencelakaimu." Ucapnya lembut sambil membelai pipiku, aku terpejam. Tindakannya itu malah membuatku makin menginginkan sentuhannya.

'ish kenapa cuma pipi sih yang dibelai, bagian tubuhku yang lain juga butuh belaianmu, Kris' Omelku dalam hati.

"Kau menyayangiku tapi kau malah membiarkanku tersiksa. Aku hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatianku dari rasa panas yang menyiksa ini." Aku memasang wajah memelas, berharap Kris luluh dan segera membebaskanku dari rasa panas ini.

Kris terdiam, aku kecewa, sedih tersiksa, marah, panas, semua bercampur.

"Aku marah padamu." Ucapku, aku berniat berendam berharap panasnya dapat melebur jika terkena air. Tapi saat aku berniat mengangkat tubuhku dari pangkuan Kris, tangan kirinya menahan pinggangku, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus lembut pahaku. fyi aku memakai baju kaos longgar dan hotpants.

"Kau tak mau kuobati, hm?" tanyanya, bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya yang meremas bongkahan pantatku.

"eunghh." Aku mengeluh sambil mengangguk. Tanganku kebali melingkar di lehernya. dia menarikku merapat ke tubuhnya, aku mendekat menciumnya lebih dulu dan disambut dengan ciuman lembut olehnya.

Tangan kanannya yang semula mengelus pahaku, kini naik menyusup ke balik bajuku, mengelus perutku, merayap naik dan menyingkap ke atas bra yang kukenakan setelahnya menggoda nippleku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, mengelus, mencubit disusul remasan lembut lalu keras lembut lagi. Tangan kirinya yang semula menggoda bongkahan kembar di bawah kini beralih ke bongkahan lain yang berada di atas, ikut menyusup dibalik baju dan meremas benda kenyal itu lembut. Kedua tangannya meremas payudaraku, sesekali memberikan rangsangan pana benda kecil dipuncaknya, membuatku mendesah nikmat. Lidahnya langsung melengos masuk di dalam rongga mulutku. Kuhisap lembut lidahnya, kemudian melepaskannya kembali untuk bermain. Akupun mencoba memainkan lidahku di dalam mulutnya, menggelitiki langit-langit di rongga mulutnya, dan dia melenguh pelan, kegelian mungkin. Dia menghisap lidahku, hanya sesaat karena aku menariknya kembali masuk kesarangnya. Dia beralih ke bibirku.

Meanwhile, kedua tangan kris masih setia pada benda kembar kenyal di dadaku, tapi tak lama karena tangan kanannya kini mencari mainan baru, sehingga dada kiriku terasa kosong jadi aku menggunakan tanganku sendiri untuk mengisi kekosangan tersebut, meski rasanya beda saat tangan besar kris yang meremasnya. Tangan kanannya kini mengelus daerah pribadiku yang masih berlapis hotpants serta underwear tentunya. Mengelus daerah tersebut, memperkirakan sendiri letak benda mungil yang berada ditengah-tengah, dan tepat sasaran.

"ahhmmm..." desahan tanda nikmatpun mengalun.

Tanganku yang menganggur mencengkram rambut belakang kris untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang kurasa, akibatnya Kris mencium kasar bibirku, menghisap kasar bibir bahkan lidahku. Bukannya kesakitan aku malah makin menikmati, ditambah lagi kenikmatan yang kudapat dari benda kembarku dan elusan lembut yang dia berikan pada bagian bawahku membuatku tak tahan unuk mendesah tapi terhalang oleh ciuman kami.

Kris terus menciumku kasar, ditengah ciumannya dia menggigit bibir bawahku terlalu keras, mungkin karena terlalu semangat. Aku terlonjak karena terkejut, mengakibatkan terhentinya semua kegiatan tangan dan bibir kami.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak Kris sedangkan dia bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Kami saling berpelukan, tak terlalu erat tapi terasa sangat nyaman. "Apa kau masih 'panas'?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku mengangguk.

"Malah kau membuatku tambah 'panas'. Tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada waktu kau membiarkanku kepanasan sendiri, dan aku menyukainya. Bagaimana denganmu, Kris?" Tanyaku tanpa mengangkat kepalaku.

Kris terdiam, aku tau dia pasti sedang berfikir. Aku menarik nafas dalam, lalu

"Aku mau lebih, Kris. Aku mau kau menyentuhku lebih, aku mau kau mencium seluruh tubuhku, aku mau lebih dari ini, krishh" Ungkapku sambil mendesahkan namanya.

Kris memegang bahuku, mendorongku pelan agar dia dapat menatapku. Aku melihatnya tersenyum manis, tunggu apa itu termasuk senyum manis? Kalau tidak salah dia sering memasang senyum itu saat berhasil membodohi Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin?" Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan kepalanya, mengecup ujung bibirku, kemudian menjilatinya. Aku menahan nafasku, ini terlalu uuuh. Jilatannya turun mengikuti garis rahangku, dan berakhir di daun telingaku. Mengulumnya, menjilat dan menggigit kecil. Aku mendesah, akhirnya. Aku memeluk lehernya lagi, menahan diri agar tidak mencekiknya karena menahan geli sekaligus nikmat.

"Akuuh yakiin krishh ahh, sangat." Jawabku sambil mendesah. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya, beralih menatapku dengan senyum 'manis'-nya.

"Bahkan jika kau harus kehilangan mahkotamu?" jeda, lalu mengecup leherku "karena aku tak yakin bisa menahan diri jika kau menggodaku lebih dari ini, sayang." Ucapnya tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya dari leherku, sungguh itu mebuatku merinding. Dia lanjut menjilati leherku, menghisapnya lembut.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku karena perbuatan kris pada leherku itu sungguh memberikan sensasi aneh pada tubuhku, membuat rasa panas ditubuhku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku mencoba mengenghentikannya dengan mendorong bahunya dan berhasil. Dia menatapku,

"Lakukanlah, Kris. Tapi bisakah di tempat yang nyaman, kakimu pasti sakit jika harus memangkuku terus"

"Hm, ayo ke kamarmu. Kamu mau jalan sendiri atau mau kugendong, sayang?" Tanyanya.

"Gendoong~ tubuhku lemas karena sentuhanmu." Jawabku sambil memeluk lehernya erat.

Dia langsung berdiri, otomatis aku melingkarkan kakiku ke pinggangnya supaya tidak tejatuh. Dia tidak langasung berjalan tapi malah melihatku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau menggondongku seperti bayi, aku sudah besar. Kau tidak melepas pengait Braku malah langsung menyingkapnya ke atas, breastku tertekan dan itu sangat tidak nyaman kau tahu?!" Omelku.

Dia langsung menurunkanku dari gendongannya, aku berdiri didepannya. Dia langsung mengangkat ujung bajuku, aku mengerti jadi aku langsung mengangkat tanganku untuk memudahkannya. Setelah terlepas, dia melingkarkan tangannya kebelakan tubuhku melepas pengait braku dan melemparnya asal, dan benda itu sekarang sudah menggantung cantik di TV. Aku sekarang sudah topless, bagian bawah masih tertutup hotpants.

Dia menundukkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan dadaku, mengecup nippleku yang tegang karena efek sentuhannya beberapa saat lalu,

"Kau kesakitan? Maafkan aku ya" Ucapnya bodoh, kemudian kembali menciumi nipleku.

"Bodoh!" ejekku. Dia kembali menegakkan badanya.

"Kau tau, aku menyukai kedua benda ini." Ucapnya sambil meremas kasar kedua payudaraku. Aku berkacak pinggang, lalu menatapnya.

"Kau menyukainya? Punyaku kan tidak besar seperti Xiumin" Aku berkata jujur, punyaku memang kecil.

"Punyamu tidak kecil, punyanya saja yang kebesaran. Apalagi, punyamu ini sangat kenyal, nipplenya imut seperti wajahmu, membuatku ingin menjepitnya disela bibirku, lalu menghisapnya." Ucapnya memeluk pinggangku dan menatap wajahku sambil memasang tampang menggoda..

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya sekarang? Aku sudah tidak tahan, Kris."

"Kau sungguh liar, Baekhyunie. Tapi idemu itu bagus sekali"

Kris langsung menggendongku, masih digendong seperti tadi. Kalau menggodanya sedikit tidak apa kan? Jadi aku sedikit menegakkan badanku agar Kris dapat melihatku, tangan kiriku meremas sendiri payudaraku.

"ahh, Kris. Ini sangat nikmat."

Kris yang semula memperhatikan jalannya kini berlalih menatapku.

"Kau menggodaku Baekhyunnie? Tunggu kita sampai dikamar dan aku akan membalasmu." Aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan kembali keposisi nyamanku tadi, yaitu memeluknya.

"Aku tunggu pembalasanmu, Kris." Ucapku, aku menjilat lehernya, berniat untuk menggodanya lagi tapi dia tak merespon.

.

Dia menurunkanku di samping kasurku, melepas hotpantsku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sabar Kris, aku tidak akan lari. Aku milikmu."

Kris lagi-lagi tidak meresponku. Dia beralih menelanjangkan dirinya setelah melepas perlindunganku yang terakhir.

Dia langsung menciumiku kasar, tangannya meremas payudaraku. Mendorongku agar berbaring di kasur masih dengan bibir yang saling bertautan.

Ciumannya kini beralih ke payudaraku, mengemut nippleku, diselingi hisapan keras, sedangkan tangannya tak berhenti meremas payudaraku yang menganggur. Tangannya yang lain kini merayap ke bawah, mengelus klitorisku bahkan menekan nekannya. Aku hanya bisa mendesah sebagai dukungan atas perbuatannya, tanganku menggapai gapai apasaja karena tak mendapat sesuatu untuk mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang kurasakan.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. oops

**If it's Wrong**

**Tittle: **If it s Wrong

**Cast:** Baekhyun (Girl)

Kris

Hyukjae (girl)

Sungmin (5yo)

**Disclaimer:** Cerita punyaku!

**Warn: GS, Out of Character, typo(s), ada NC**

**.**

**.**

Kris sepertinya sudah mulai bosan bermain di payudara Baekhyun, ia kembali menciumi bibir Baekhyun, menghisap bibir bawahnya sedangkan Baekhyun menghisap bibir atas Kris. Terkadang Kris menggigit lembut bibir Baekhyun yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan desahan nikmat. Cukup lama bertautan hingga Kris menghentikan ciumannya, hal itu digunakan Baekhyun untuk menghirup oksigen. Kris yang berada diatasnya menopang kedua tangannya di samping Baekhyun, dan menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Kau yakin ingin melanjutkannya Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris, berniat menggoda yeoja di bawahnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita sudah full nacked begini, dan kau malah bertanya begitu. Kau sungguh sangat merusak suana. Kalau kau mau berhenti, yasudah pulang sana. Aku bisa meminta Chanyeol, atau Luhan, atau juga Kai." Omel Baekhyu. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak serius dengan ucapannya, dia hanya sebal pada Kris. Diapun langsung mendorong Kris yang masih berada di atasnya, sehingga laki-laki itu kini terbaring di sampingnya dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi di kamarnya itu, sebelum

"Kau sudah tidak panas lagi, Baekkie?" Tanya Kris yang heran melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang tidak sesuai dugaannya. Dia mengira yeoja itu akan kembali merengek minta disentuh karena tubuhnya yang 'panas'.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kris

"Masih, dan sudah sangat PANAS sekarang. Tapi panas dalam artian yang lain lagi." Jawabnya ketus, sambil melipat tangan di dada. Lupa kalau sekarang dia sedang mempertontonkan tubuh nackednya di hadapan Kris.

Kris yang mengerti arti panas yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah dia sedang marah langsung berdiri, berjalan menghampiri yeoja itu. Menarik tangannya yang dilipat didada untuk dia genggam.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya menggodamu. Kau tidak melihat penisku sudah bangun karena kau goda, dan aku yakin vaginamu juga sudah basah. Kau tidak mau merasakan milikku, hm?" Ucap Kris sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun yang semula digenggamnya, sehingga Baekhyun kini berada dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Tapi kau sudah menolakku tadi, dan sekarang kau malah bertanya begitu dan itu membuatku sedih, Kris. Kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa bermain sendiri tanpamu." Gadis itu mulai merajuk ternyata, tapi tetap tak melepaskan pelukan Kris.

"Aku hanya menggodamu, sayangku. Kau jangan sedih lagi, kita lanjutkan?"

"Tapi kau sudah merusak suasana, Kris."

"Aku bisa membuat suasana makin panas jika kau mau"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Kris langsung menciumi lagi bibir Baekhyun, mengajak lidah yeoja itu bermain, saling mendorong, melilit, menghisap. Tangannya juga sudah kembali merangsang payudara Baekhyun. Masih dengan posisi berdiri, Kris membawa tangannya menyelinap di antara paha yeoja itu, megelus bagian yang sudah sangat basah, menyibak bibir vaginanya lalu mengelus benda mungil yang berada ditengah-tengah sambil sesekali menekan nekannya, membuat gerakan memutar, hingga membuat Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan. Kris belum berani menyentuh lubang surga Baekhyun, mungkin dia ingin adik kecilnya yang langsung menjamah lubang tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya lemas karena sentuhan Kris, memberikan kenikmatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Kris menghentikan permainan mereka, menjilati saliva yang tertinggal di bibir yeoja itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bermain sendiri di depanku?" tanya Kris.

"Untuk apa aku bermain sendiri? KAU MAU BERHENTI LAGI?"

"Tentu tidak, sayang. Aku hanya berpikir pasti kau akan sangat sexy jika bermain sendiri dan memohon ku sentuh. Bukankah ini idemu tadi?"

"Tapi aku tidak serius tadi dan juga aku malu."

"Tidak usah malu. Ayo mulai, aku sudah tak sabar melihatmu bermain." Ucap Kris sambil menuntun Baekhyun duduk di kasur, sedangkan dia menyaksikan dari sudut lain kasur itu.

"Ayo mulai sayang."

Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya dengan menumpuk bantal pada sandaran kasur kemudian bersandar. Tangan lentik Baekhyun mulai mengelus pahanya dengan gerakan erotis sambil memejamkan matanya, membayangkan tangan Krislah yang mengelusnya. Tangannya terus merayap dari paha menuju perut, melalui belahan dadanya, naik menuju leher jenjangnya, lalu kembali ke payudaranya, mendaki menuju puncaknya, mencubit niple merah kecoklatan itu, bahkan menarik nariknya pelan lalu memelintirnya. Bosan, dia langsung meremas payudaranya yang kenyal itu, sedangkan tangannya yang lain juga mulai meremas yang lainnya.

Acara meremas itu tak berlangsung lama, Baekhyun mumbuka pahanya sehingga terpampang jelas di hadapan Kris. Tangan kanannya mulai turun mengelus elus kitorisnya, sedangkan bibirnya tak bisa berhenti mendesah, kadang mendesahkan nama Kris hingga membuat namja itu sekuat tenaga menekan nafsunya, agar bisa menyaksikan Baekhyun bermain lebih lama. Sesekali dia mengelus batangnya yang sudah sangat terangsang itu, 'sabar nak, nanti kau juga merasakannya' Kris membatin.

.

Lima menit berlalu, Baekhyun melihat Kris masih belum bergeming. Ia kemudian membuka pahanya lebih lebar, lalu tangan kirinya menyibak bibir vaginanya sendiri, sehingga terpampang jelas di hadapan Kris vagina mememerah kebasahan miliknya yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. Tangannya yang lain mulai mengelusnya sekilas, dua jarinya sudah akan mencoba masuk kedalam liang tersebut, tapi

"Biar kubantu, sayang" Ucap Kris, sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung menjilati vagina Baekhyun. Melesakkan lidahnya kedalam liang sempit tersebut. Sesekali juga dia menggoda klitorisnya. Tangannya juga sudah kembali meremas kedua payudara Baekhyun. (_jadi posisinya kepala Kris di sela paha Baek, trus tanganna naik ke atas gitu, ngerti kan?_)

'Ini bahkan lebih nikmat saat jari Kris yang bermain di vaginaku.' Pikir Baekhyun.

Kris menarik tangan kanannya dari dada Baekhyun, kemudian memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam liang tersebut. Baekhyun awalnya tersentak dan sedikit meringis, beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali mendesah.

Kris memaju mundurkan tangannya tapi tak terlalu dalam, kadang juga berputar-putar, klitoris Baekhyun juga sedang digoda habis-habisan oleh lidah dan bibir kris, sedangkan Baekhyun meremas sendiri dadanya karena tangan kiri Kris yang semula berada didadanya sudah beralih ke pahanya, menahan agar dia bisa diam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kris bisa mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang makin menggila, dia memepercepat gerakan tangannya dan makin gencar menggelitiki klitoris Baekhyun, sehingga,

"aaaahhhhh..." Baekhyun memekik keras. Dia telah mencapai puncaknya, dirinya serasa melayang, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, denyutan di urat urat nadinya terasa sangat jelas, semua persendiannya melemas, sungguh sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan.

Baekhyun masih menikmati sensasi orgasmenya, lupa kalau Kris masih berada disela pahanya.

Kris beranjak mencium bibir Baekhyun, bibirnya sedikit belepotan karena cairan Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun dapat merasakannya dan dia langsung menjauhkan bibirnya dari jangkauan Kris.

"Apa itu kris? Rasanya aneh." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah aneh.

"Itu cairanmu sendiri, Baekkie. Hmm kau benar, rasanya memang aneh tapi itu membuatku ingin merasakannya lagi"

Baekhyun memerah malu mendengarnya, 'Itu berarti Kris berniat melakukannya lagi dengannya kan? jadi ini bukan terakhir kalinya kan? ah kenapa aku jadi mengharapkannya sih. tapi kalau dia meminta aku akan berikan dengan senang hati.' pikir Baekhyun.

"It's show time, baby." Bisik Kris di telinga Baekhyun.

Kris mengocok sebentar penisnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke Vagina Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah karena cairan sisa orgasmenya. Mendorong kejantanannya pelan berharap Baekhyun tidak terlalu kesakitan.

"Ini akan terasa sakit, jadi kau tahan sedikit ya. Tapi sakitnya tak terlalu terasa jika kau rileks. Kau cium bibirku, kau boleh menggigitnya kalau kau merasa kesakitan, oke. Aku akan memulainya." Instruksi Kris pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik tengkuk kris dan langsung menciumi bibir Kris sementara Kris hanya membiarkan Baekhyun mendominasi bibirnya karena dirinya sedang berjuang menerobos masuk ke dalam vagina Baekhyun. Sekali hentakan keras, penis Kris sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun. Dia merasakan Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, lalu melumatnya lagi. Kris balas melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun lebih. Baekhyun tidak menangis, tapi dia tau rasanya pasti tetap sakit. Kris pun mulai meng-in-outkan kejantanannya degan sangat perlahan. Kalau kau menyaksikannya langsung kau akan melihat jelas ada darah mengalir dari dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

.

.

Sementara itu dilain tempat:

"aaahhhhh..." seorang perempuan yang berada di pekarangan rumahnya mendengar suara pekikan Baekhyun. Salahkan kamar Baekhyun yang tidak kedap suara, atau salahkan saja pekarangan rumah orang itu yang berada tepat di samping kamar Baekhyun.

'Eh itu suara Baekhyun kan? apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Orang tuanya kan menitipkan dia padaku, aku lebih baik segera memeriksanya.' perempuan itupun berjalan tergesa gesa menuju rumah tetangganya itu.

"eomma mau ke rumah Baekhyun noona? aku ikut eommaaaa" Teriak bocah laki-laki yang bisa diperkirakan sebagai fans Baekhyun, ia segera berlari mengejar eommanya.

Perempuan itu langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, dia tidak takut dituduh pencuri karena pemilik rumah itu memang memeberi kepercayaan padanya. Saat tiba di ruang tamu, dia mendapati benda yang terbuat dari kain, memiliki dua cup mengerucut. Tepat, itu bra Baekhyun yang dilempar Kris.

'Setauku Baekhyun anak yang rapi, kenapa benda ini ada disini?' pikirnya lalu mengambil benda tersebut.

"eomma, kenapa kantung dada eomma dibuka di rumah Baekhyun noona?" Tanya bocah itu pada ibunya sambil menunjuk benda yang disebutnya 'kantung dada' itu, bocah yang polos.

"ini bukan punya eomma Sungminnie, ini punya Baekhyun noona mungkin. Ayo kita cari dia" Jelasnya.

mereka pun melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun, asal suara teriakan tadi.

Ditengah perjalanan, dia mendengar suara desahan yang diyakininya sebagai suara Baekhyun. Dia pun mempercepat langkahnya sambil terus menyeret anaknya. Dia pun tiba tepat di depan kamar Baekhyun yang pintunya terbuka lebar karena Kris yang tidak menutupnya.

"OMO, BBAEKHYUN KRIS?" Teriaknya dengan mata membulat, dan segera menutupi wajah sungmin anaknya dengan bra Baekhyun yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ckckck..

Sedangkan kedua orang yang diteriaki tersebut berbalik tanpa mengubah posisi mereka. Posisi mereka sekarang, Kris menindih Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun berada dibawah Kris dengan posisi mengangkang lebar, tentu saja dengan kondisi yang masih 'terhubung'.

"Hyuk eonni/noona" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Mereka menatap horor Hyukjae, ibu Sungmin, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah horror dari Hyukjae.

'Tenang Hyukjae, tarik nafas, buang, tarik, buang. Fuuuuhhhh' Batinnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sementara sang anak masih berdiri terdiam dengan wajah masih tertutup bra.

"Silahkan lanjutkan, kalian jelaskan padaku nanti, aku tunggu di rumahku." Ucapnya sambil membawa sungmin dalam gendongannya, dan segera melangkah pergi.

Tak sampai lima langkah, dia kembali dan melihat dua orang itu masih dalam keadaan shock hebat.

"Kris, jangan keluarkan di dalam, dan cukup satu ronde saja. Aku pulang."

Setelah itu dia benar benar pergi, dan tak lupa menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Hyukjae membiarkan mereka melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka, maka jawabannya adalah:

'Toh Baekhyun juga sudah terlanjur kebobolan, yang pentingkan sperma Kris tidak dikeluarkan di dalam.' Itulah yang ada di pikiran perempuan itu. aah yeoja yang pengertian.

Kembali ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana ini, Kris"

"Kau tidak dengar tadi, Hyuk noona menyuruh kita melanjutkan. Nanti setelah selesai kita memikirkan ini bersama, oke" Ucap Kris dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dan meraup bibir Baekhyun.

"nghh... Krish..." Desah Baekhyun yang tampaknya telah melupakan kekalutannya dan kembali terlarut dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan kris.

Sementara itu, tangan kiri Kris sudah kembali menggoda payudara Baekhyun, Kris menghentikan aksi melumatnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan memandangi Baekhyun yang tak hentinya mendesah, Kris semakin menyodok lubang Baekhyun dengan brutal saat Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya. Mulutnya kini beralih ke payudara Baekhyun, kembali memberikan kenikmata pada yeoja itu tanpa mengurangi tempo sodokannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"lebih...cepat... krish aku hampir...sampai" ucap Baekhyun susah payah karena tubuhnya yang tersentak-sentak karena 'goyangan' kris.

Mendengar itu, Kris mempercepat gerakannya. Tangannya yang tadi menggoda payudara Baekhyun kini turun dan menggoda klitoris Baekhyun

"aaaahhhhh..." Baekhyun sampai pada puncaknya. Nafasnya tersengal sengal, sensasi yang dirasakannya jauh lebih nikmat dibanding dengan orgasme pertamanya.

Kris berhenti bergerak sejenak, membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati orgasmenya. Dia merasakan cairan hangat Baekhyun merembes keluar memberikan sensasi berbeda pada kejantanannya yang masih berada didalam liang Baekhyun.

Kris mengelus membelai rambut Baekhyun, menyampirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Kris, kau belum sampai kan?" Tanya Baekhyun, nafasnya sudah mulai teratur.

"Ya, kau bisa merasakan milikku di dalam vaginamu yang masih mengeras kan?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo lanjutkan. Aku masih mau merasakannya milikmu"

"Kau mulai menggodaku Baekhyun? Sekarang kau mau bermain kasar atau lembut?"

"Aku mau yang lembut saja, kris. Aku kan masih pemula"

"Baiklah, jadi apa lain kali kita boleh bermain kasar?"

"A-apa? lain kali? mm maksudmu apa Kris? Kita begini cuma untuk mengobatiku kan?" Tanya Baekhyun, padahal katanya dia akan langsung memberikannya dengan senang hati bila Kris minta lagi, sekarang dia malah malu-malu begitu.

"Iya, tapi kau sudah membuatku ketagihan sayang dan aku sangat suka ekspresimu saat aku memaju mundurkan penisku dalam vaginamu dan kau mendesahkan namaku dengan sangat sexy. Lagi pula ini juga salahmu, kau kan yang menggodaku duluan"

"Iya tapi aku juga terpaksa me.."

"Kau terpaksa atau apa aku tak peduli, lagi pula kalau kau tak mau aku bisa memperkosamu kan?"

Baekhyun baru melihat sisi lain dari Kris yaitu frontal dan mesum. Dia baru saja akan membalas ucapan Kris, tapi Kris sudah terlanjur menggerakkan pinggulnya, memaju mundurkan dengan lembut seperti permintaan Baekhyun. Kris juga menciumi bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, tangannya membelai wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap gerakan Kris, menikmati tangan Kris yang menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut, menikmati bibirnya yang dipagut oleh Kris, membiarkan Kris bermain dengan tubuhnya sesuka hati.

"Faster..." instruksi Baekhyun

"you're so tight honey, ngghh"

Kris sekarang bertumpu pada kedua payudara Baekhyun sambil meremasnya, menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat, mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana kewanitaan Baekhyun yang seakan menremas miliknya seakan memaksanya mengeluarkan cairannya segera, menikmati setiap desahan yang Baekhyun keluarkan, menikmati namanya yang mengalun dari bibir Baekhyun disela desahan nikmat yang dilantunkannya.

Kris mendengar suara Baekhyun meneriakkan namanya, Kris yakin Baekhyun sudah orgasme lagi, dia juga merasakan cairan hangat Baekhyun merembes keluar, tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menggenjot Baekhyun. Ia terus berjuang mencapai puncak kenikmatannya sendiri.

Kris menarik keluar sebagian kejantannya dan menghentakkannya dengan keras, seiring dengan keluarnya cairan Kris hingga membanjiri vagina Baekhyun.

Kris mendindih Baekhyun, dia merasa lemas setelah mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama. Baekhyun yang masih menikmati orgasmenya serta kehangatan cairan Kris hanya membiarkan Kris menindihnya. Mereka sama sama lemas, sama-sama merasakan nikmat, dan juga sama-sama terengah.

Kris masih terpejam menindih Baekhyun, wajahnya berada di cerucuk leher Baekhyun, saat membuka matanya dia melihat dada Baekhyun yang 'bergoyang-goyang' karena terengah, dia menggerakkan kepalanya menuju puncak dada Baekhyun dan langsung menggigitnya pelan, lalu mengemutnya.

Baekhyun yang merasakan pergerakan Kris langsung membuka matanya, dia merasakan Kris lagi-lagi menggoda dadanya langsung menangkup wajah Kris dengan kedua tangan, menghdapkan kewajahnya.

"Sudah kris, kita ditunggu hyukjae eonni, apa kau tidak takut?"

"Aku juga takut, kalau begitu ayo kita mandi."

Mereka pun bangkit dari posisi itu, tak lupa melepaskan tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

"Kita? Aku mandi duluan dan kau mandi setelahku, mengerti?"

"Kalau kita mandi bersama akan lebih hemat waktu kan, jadi ayo." Ucap Kris dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga mau tak mau Baekhyunpun harus menurut.

Ckck, sepertinya mereka lupa kalau masih ada kamar mandi di bawah.

"Tapi tak ada ronde kedua mengerti?" tegas Baekhyun saat telah sampai di kamar mandi.

"Aku memang tidak berniat begitu. Jadi apa kau berpikiran kalau aku akan melanjutkan ronde kedua di kamar mandi, hm?" Goda Kris sambil mengimpit Baekhyun di dinding tepat di bawah shower.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya memikirkan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi."

"Sama saja, kan?"

Kris menyalakan shower, menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga mereka berdua berdiri di bawah shower.

"Kau mau membantu menggosok punggungku?" Bisik Kris dengan suara sexynya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan menyuruh Kris berbalik lalu langsung menggosok punggung Kris.

"Sudah, sekarang kau gosok badanmu dan cepat keluar." Ucap Baekhyun garang.

"no no no dear, sekarang giliranku."

Kris menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun, mereka saling berhadapan. Kris melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Baekhyun dan mulai menggosok punggungnya, sebenarnya bukan menggosok tapi lebih tepatnya mengelusnya, dengan gerakan yang sesual.

Baekhyun menunduk menggigiti bibirnya, menahan geli yang ditimbulkan tangan Kris. Dia tak berani menatap Kris yang diyakininya tengah menatapnya sekarang.

"Hentikan, kris. Jangan menggodaku, kita ditunggu Hyukjae eonni." Cicit Baekhyun masih belum menatap kris.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, apa kau merasa tergoda?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kau mau membantuku, Baekhyun. Punyaku bangun melihat tubuhmu" Bisik Kris.

Baekhyun menatap horor kris, lalu memukul dadanya.

"Apa kubilang tadi? Aku sudah menyuruhmu menunggu kan? punyaku sudah terasa ngilu." Baekhyun berkoar, tapi suaranya mengecil di ujung kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak berniat memasukkannya kesitu kok, kau bisa membantuku dengan tangan dan mulutmu."

"a-aku tak tau caranya dan ... AKU TAK MAU. SUDAH KELUAR SANA" Ucap Baekhyun dan langsung mencubit perut Kris keras sambil mendorongnya keluar dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dari dalam.

Sedangkan kris? Dia sedang mengelus perutnya yang terkena cubitan attack dari Baekhyun dan meratapi adik kecilnya yang terlanjur bangun 'Hah kalau begini aku menyesal sudah menggodanya, aku harus main sendiri kan sekarang?' batinnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang asyik membersihkan badannya tak sengaja mendengar Kris yang mendesahkan namanya langsung merinding.

.

.

Setelah mereka selesai membersihkan diri, mereka bergegas berangkat ke rumah Hyukjae yang berada tepat disamping rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat takut tapi Kris bisa menenangkannya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga takut tapi dia harus gentle didepan Baekhyun kan?

Fyi, Hyukjae mengenal Kris karena Kris selalu berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun yang nota benenya sudah bersahabat dengan Baekhyun sejak Junior High School.

Setelah tiba di depan rumah Hyukjae, Kris langsung menekan bell. Tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Langsung masuk saja Kris, Baekkie" Teriak Hyukjae dari dalam rumahnya.

Mereka mengikuti instruksi Hyukjae, dan langsung mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku Kris, Baekkie" Hyukjae tiba tiba muncul di belakang KrisBaek dan langsung memposisikan dirinya di depan mereka, bak polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi tersangka pencurian.

.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Kris menceritakan semuanya, sebenarnya tidak semuanya juga sih, tidak mungkin kan mereka menceritakan saat mereka bergumul dikasur, toh Hyukjae juga sudah melihatnya langsung.

"Kalian benar-benar..." Hyukjae tidak tau kata apa yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan ulah KrisBaek.

"Maafkan kami eonni, jadi apa eonni akan mengatakan hal ini pada eomma?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau mengeluarkan spermamu dimana? Apa kau mengeluarkannya di dalam Baekhyun?" Tanya Hyukjae, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Satu kalimat itu mampu membuat Krisbaek panas dingin. Kris bisa merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang sudah sedingin es di genggamannya.

"didalam" Jawab Kris sambil menunduk.

"Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi, hah?!" Ucap Hyukjae pelan tapi sarat dengan emosi.

"Baekhyun terlalu nikmat noona, itu membuatku hilang kendali." Kris membela diri, yang membuat Baekhyun memerah karena malu dan membuat Hyukjae memerah karena marah.

"Tck.. Aku terpaksa harus menyampaikan hal ini pada eonni, meski aku yakin kalau eonni akan marah besar padaku nanti. Hhhhh.. Orang tuamu pasti akan membunuhku kau tahu?! Mereka menitipkanmu padaku sebelum berangkat ke China, saat pulang anaknya sudah tidak virgin lagi tentu bukan kabar membahagiakan, kan?"

"Maafkan kami eonnie, aku akan tetap membela eonni kalau nanti eomma memarahimu. Ini salah kami bukan salah eonnie." Baekhyun bersuara.

"NOONAAAAaaaa, ini kantung dada noona kah?" Sungmin berlari ke pangkuan Baekhyun sambil membawa benda yang dimaksudnya tadi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menahan malu, mengambil benda itu dari tangan Sungmin. Dia menatap Kris tajam. Dibalas Kris dengan cengiran bodoh.

"Tadi eonnie menelponku dan bilang dia akan tiba besok sore. Kalian harus menyiapkan mental kalian, dan Kris, jangan coba-coba kabur karena ini SALAHMU. Andai kau tak mengeluarkannya di dalam aku mungkin tak akan melaporkan ini pada eomma Baekhyun yang sudah kuanggap eonnieku sendiri."

"Kami mengerti noona/eonni" Jawab krisbaek bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kita tidak tau apa yang akan kita hadapi besok. Kita harus berjuang bersama, Fighting." Ujar Hyukjae semangat.

"FIGHTING" Seru kedua wanita diruangan tersebut.

Kris memandang mereka aneh. Sungmin hanya diam memandangi orang dewasa itu dengan tatapan polosnya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

_:-:_

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review, favorit dan follow. seneng banget ada yang baca first fic bikinan aku. /nangisharu

Ini udah aku edit, kalau masih ada typo abaikan aja ya. /digetok

Ah iya, aku pakai krisbaek soalnya tampang Kris yang mesum itu pas banget, trus muka Baekhyun yang pasrah itu bikin gemes sumpah. Gak pakai Chanyeol soalnya gak tega bikin Chanyeol jadi orang mesum.

ChanBaek disini cuma sahabatan ya, maaf kalau ada yang gak suka.

Awalnya sih pengen lanjutin lagi yang di kamar mandi, tapi takut kepanjangan, di chap lain aja yah.

Reviewer yang login udah pada di balas kan? Akhir kata saya ucapkan, Terima Kasih.

_:-:_


	3. after

**If it's Wrong**

**Tittle:** If it's Wrong

**Cast:** Baekhyun (girl)

Kris

Hyukjae (girl)

Sungmin (5yo)

Chanyeol

Luhan (girl)

**Chapter:** 3/?

**Disclaimer:** Cerita ini asli punyaku!

**Warn: ADA NC-NYA, CRACK PAIR, Cerita membosankan, GENDERSWITCH, ooc**

.

.

.

Kris hanya memandang mereka aneh, sedangkan Sungmin memandang mereka dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Oh iya Kris, aku tidak mengenal siapa itu Chanyeol dan Luhan" Tanya Hyukjae

"Mereka temanku dan juga Baekhyun, noona memang tidak mengenalnya karena mereka belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun. Memangnya kenapa noona menanyakan mereka?" Jawab Kris.

"Ahh aku mengerti, kalau begitu cepat hubungi mereka dan suruh mereka kesini sekarang." Hyukjae tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Memangnya ada apa noona? Noona tidak mengenal mereka kan?"

"Ya justru itu, aku ingin mengenal mereka sekarang. Sudahlah, lakukan saja."

"Eomma, aku mau pergi main sama Wookie ya, kalau mataharinya pulang aku juga pulang. Boleh kan eomma?" Ternyata si polos Sungmin masih berada disitu, duduk tenang di pangkuan Baekhyun Noonanya.

Hyukjae langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada anaknya itu.

"Tentu saja sayang. Tapi jangan main di pinggir jalan ya?"

"eh? Jadi kalau ditengah jalan boleh?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

Ketiga orang itu yang mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang kelewat polos itu tak dapat menahan tawanya.

" Tidak boleh juga, sayang." Jawab Hyukjae sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencubit pipi gembil anaknya yang berada di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Sungmin berdiri

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ya eomma. Chu Chu CHUUU paii paiii." Pamit Sungmin, setelahnya memberikan ciuman di pipi eommanya, Kris dan ciuman yang panjang di bibir Baekhyun. /Sungmin polos tapi nafsuan ah/

.

Chanyeol dan Luhan tiba di rumah Hyukjae sekitar lima belas menit setelah Kris menghubungi dan mengirimkan alamat rumah Hyukjae kepada Chanyeol. Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang, duduk berdampingan dengan kepala menunduk, mereka duduk di tempat Kris dan Baekhyun tadi, sedangkan Kris dan Baekhyun sudah berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae duduk di single sofa yang berada di depan ChanLu. Posisi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan bagi Chanyeol dan Luhan, apalagi ditambah dengan Tatapan tajam dari Hyukjae, tatatapn tajam yang imut dari Baekhyun dan tatapan tajam yang sangat amat tajam dari Kris.

"Apa motif dibalik perbuatan kalian kepada Baekhyun? JAWAB?!" Tanya Hyukjae, dia terlalu banyak menonton kasus persidangan di TV.

"Aah itu, kami tidak bermaksud begitu. Awalnya kami akan memberikan minuman itu pada Kris, tapi Baekhyun langsung merampasnya sebelum kami sempat memberikannya pada Kris, memang apa yang terjadi" Jelas Chanyeol

"Baekhyun melakukannya bersama Kris, kalau sampai Baekhyun hamil, atau eomma Baekhyun memarahiku kalian harus siap jadi tempat pelampiasan amarahku."

"OMO? Baekhyun Kris melakukannya, this and that? Mereka bersetubuh begitu?" Tanya Chanlu shock

"Iya, dan itu gara-gara kalian berdua."

Baekhyun dan Kris merutuki bibir Hyukjae yang kelewat jujur, pantas saja Sungmin jadi begitu polos dan itu tak beda jauh dengan eommanya.

Chanyeol dan Luhan memasang wajah tidak terima mendengar perkataan Hyukjae

"Kenapa begitu? Itu bukan salah kami kan? Baekhyun sendiri yang mengambil minuman itu dari kami. Kami tak salah, yang salah Kris, kenapa dia melakukan itu pada Baekhyun, dia juga bukan pacar Baekhyun kan? Jadi Salahkan Kris" Ucap Luhan tak terima.

"Tapi tetap saja, itu minuman kalian kan? Jadi itu tetap salah kalian. Besok eomma appa Baekhyun akan pulang dari China dan aku harus memberi tahukan hal ini pada mereka, karena Kris yang bodoh itu mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Baekhyun, aku takut dia hamil, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Baiklah, kami memang salah. Maafkan kami, kami bersedia dihukum." Ucap chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Luhan ternyata sangat gampang terharu, mereka tak tega melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sudah hampir menangis itu.

"Eonni jangan, menangis lagi, kita hadapi ini bersama ya" Ucap Baekhyun yang juga tak tega melihat Hyukjae yang hampir menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah bisa ditebak ekspresi Jaejoong, eomma Baekhyun saat mengetahui hal itu. Dia sangat marah, bahkan sempat pingsan dan tak mau keluar kamar seharian. tak memperdulikan Yunho suaminya yang sudah membujuknya mati-matian. Tapi setelah Kris berkata dengan lantang di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong bahwa dia akan menikahi Baekhyun, dan menyampaikan hal ini pada orang tuanya, Jaejoong langsung keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata sembab dan bertanya "Benarkah?" dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kris.

Jaejoongpun langsung menyuruh Kris menyampaikan hal ini pada orangtuanya, dan mengundang orang tua Kris makan malam bersama di kediamannya.

Orang tua Kris dan Baekhyun setuju untuk menikahkan kedua anaknya tiga hari lagi. Pernikahan yang sederhana, hanya dihadiri keluarga masing masing mempelai dan Chanyeol Luhan Hyukjae dan Sungmin tentunya.

dan disinilah mereka malam ini Kris dan Baekhyun telah berada di rumah mereka, tepatnya di kamar mereka. Kris berbaring dikasur, sedangkan istrinya duduk duduk didepan meja rias, membersihkan sisa makeup yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Kris, apa tidak apa?" Baekhyun memulai percakapan, tak pengalihkan tatapannya dari cermin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kris balik.

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Kris,

"Maksudku, kita ini hanya sahabat yang terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak pantas untuk dilakukan oleh dua orang sahabat, dan kepergok oleh tetangga dan melangsungkan pernikahan tiga hari setelahnya. Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Maksudku pernikahan bukan untuk main-main, aku dan kau tentu memiliki kehidupan pribadi sendiri, aku bahkan tak menyangka kita akan berakhir begini."

"Kita jalani saja dulu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Jawab Kris lempeng.

"Kris, kau tau. Aku dulu sudah memimpikan tentang pernikahanku, menikah dengan orang kau cintai, memasak tiap hari untuk suamiku, melahirkan buah hati kami, memijatnya saat dia kelelahan bekerja"

"Memang siapa orang kau cintai itu?"

"Aku belum menemukannya."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Lagian tak ada yang mengetahui pernikahan kita kan? Cuma chanyeol dan luhan. Jadi kita hanya perlu menyembunyikan status pernikahan kita."

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku benar-benar hamil seperti yang eonni bilang kemarin, dan kau akan meninggalkanku dengan perutku yang membesar dan pergi bersama orang yang kau cintai." Tanya baekhyun berlebihan.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, apa aku pernah meninggalkanmu saat kau kesusahan? Apa kau terbukti hamil sekarang? tidak, kan? Jadi berhentilah berpikir yang macam-macam."

"Aaah kau benar. Kau memang baik Kris. Kalau begitu, kau tidur di kamar sebelah saja yah, aku tidur disini." Jawab Baekhyun sumringah.

"Apa maksudmu, ini malam pertama kita dan kau tau kan apa yang orang lakukan saat malam pertama." Tanya Kris sambil meik turunkan alisnya.

"Aku tak mau, aku mau menyisakan punyaku untuk orang yang kucintai nanti. Karena kau sudah mengambil yang pertama, jadi aku tak mau lagi." Tolak Baekhyun, dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aku ini suamimu, jadi ini sudah kewajibanmu."

"Tapi kita menikah bukan karena cinta tapi karena memang harus dan aku tidak mencintaimu"

"Kalau begitu kau anggap saja aku orang yang kau cintai, gampang kan?" Ucap Kris dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam selimut."

"Lepaskan, Kris. Aku mau tidur, pergi sana." Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung menendang Kris.

"Aaaakkkhhhh" Teriak kesakitan Kris membahana di kamar mereka. Dia sudah meringkuk dilantai, memegangi benda tanda keperkasaannya yang baru saja mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari kaki kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun panik, pasalnya dia juga tidak bermaksud menendang selangkangan Kris. Diapun langsung berjongkong didepan Kris. "Omo, Kris?! kau tak apa? Maaf, aku tak sengaja."

"Ini sangat sakit Baekhyun, lihat saja. Pasti sudah bengkak sekarang. Kau sungguh kejam jadi Istri."

"Yak aku minta maaf Kris, lagi pula ini juga salahmu kenapa kau memelukku sembarangan." Ucapnya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Kris berdiri menurunkan celananya,

"KRISS APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU TAK TAU MALU"

"Kenapa? Aku membukanya di depan istriku kan? Jadi kenapa harus malu. Lagi pula kalau aku pakai celana akan semakin sakit."

"Tapi aku tak mau melihatnya, Kris bodoh" Ucapnya, kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Baekhyun. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat pada benda kebanggaanku, jadi bengkak begini." Kris berucap setelah tiba di hadapan Baekhyun, dan membawa wajah baekhyun agar menghadap ke depan, tepat di miliknya.

"Benda kebanggaan? Punyamu kecil, tidak pantas untuk dibanggakan." Ucap Baekhyun kejam dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, tak mau menatap milik Kris yang berada didepannya.

"Tapi kenapa waktu itu kau mendesah kalau punyaku tak pantas dibanggakan?"

"..."

"Kau tak bisa menjawab kan?! Hei, lihat! Milikku membengkak karena tendanganmu itu, dan kau harus menyembuhkannya." Ucap kris setelah memutar kepala Baekhyun agar tepat menghadap ke selangkangannya.

'membengkak? apa iya? aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya jadi aku tak tau, tapi sepertinya memang membengkak.' Baekhyun membatin sambil memandangi milik Kris, lalu mendongak menatap Kris.

"Kris, apa itu sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu. Tampak agak khawatir pada kris, biar bagaimanapun Kris itu sahabatnya.

'kena kau Baekhyun' Batin Kris. Ternyata tendangan Baekhyun tadi tidak tepat mengenai selangkangannya, tapi paha kirinya, dan miliknya tidak benar-benar kesakitan.

"Tentu saja. Ini daerah sensitif, tertekan sedikit akan sakit apalagi jika ditendang begitu."

"Maaf, jadi bagaimana menyembuhkan sakitnya?"

Kris tersenyum senang, karena berhasil mengelabui sang istri. Dia kini duduk disamping Baekhyun, masih belum memakai celananya. Dan memasang raut wajah kesakitan. Tangannya bertumpu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tak tau, yang ku tau ini benar benar sakit" Ucapnya lagi sambil memejamkan matanya, seakan menahan sakit. Padahal dia sedang menahan tawa, ckck.

Baekhyun juga tak tega melihat Kris kesakitan, akhirnya menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih mendekat pada Kris. Dia memandangi wajah kesakitan Kris. Tangannya bergerak mengelus milik Kris.

"Maafkan aku ya, aku tak sengaja." Ucapnya, masih memandangi wajah Kris dan tangannya masih mengelus lembut milik Kris.

Kris yang mendapat elusan lembut pada bagian bawahnya makin memejamkan matanya karena menahan geli.

"Aaah aku membuatmu keaakitan ya, maafkan aku Kris. Kalau begitu kita tidur berdua saja disini, kalau kau perlu sesuatu kau tinggal bangunkan aku saja."

Kris langsung membuka mata dan menegakkan badannya saat elusan Baekhyun berhenti karena mengira dia kesakitan.

"Elus lagi, Baekhyun. Itu membuatku tak terlaku merasakan sakitnya."

"A-ah benarkah?" Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mulai curiga pada kris.

"Tentu saja, dengan kau mengelusnya itu mengalihkankan dari rasa sakitnya. Seperti saat kau menciumku waktu itu untuk mengalihkanmu dari rasa panas, yaa seperti itu."

Baekhyunpun dengan ragu mulai kembali mengelus milik kris yang agak sedikit menegang karena efek sentuhan baekhyun sebelumnya. Menggerakkan tangannya dari ujung ke pangkal, hanya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Terus seperti itu, Tampak ada cairan yang keluar dari ujung kejantanan Kris.

"Lakukan dengan benar baekhyun, kau membuatku geli kalau kau hanya menggunakan dua jarimu." Ucap Kris menahanan geli.

"eoh? Bagaimana caranya, Kris. Aku tak mengerti."

"kalau kuajari kau berjanji akan melakukannya kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dalam hatinya juga terbesit rasa bersalah. Sedangkan Kris sudah tertawa nista dalam hati.

Kris menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan bersandar di sandaran kasur, kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat.

"Kau masukkan punyaku dalam mulutmu." Perintah Kris.

"HAAAH? KAU MENYURUHKU MELAKUKAN BLOWJOB KAN? IYAKAN? AKU TAK MAU" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berteriak dan memunggungi Kris. Sebelumnya sudah dibahas kan, Baekhyun bukan gadis yang terlalu polos, dia mengetahui sedikit tentang sex, tapi hanya sedikit.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku kan, yeobo. Kau kan sudah membuatku kesakitan, sekarang saatnya membiatku merasakn nikmat supaya seimbang kan." Kris mencobanmeyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tak mau, Kris. Bagaimana kalau kau lepas kendali dan langsung memperkosaku?" Ucap Baekhyun, kembali teringat perkataan Kris saat mereka melakukan ehm ehm.

"Hei, aku suamimu dan kalau aku melakukannya padamu itu tak termasuk dalam kasus pemerkosaan, Yeobo. Kau tak kasihan padaku, punyaku sudah tegang karena tanganmu. Kau sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab, sudah membuatku kesakitan, sekarang malah berhenti tengah jalan."

"Aish, baiklah. Tapi hanya sampai kau keluar satu kali, mengerti?!"

"Yes, mam. Sekarang ayo mulai, yeobo."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Kris."

"Okay, honey. Ayo mulai."

"Aku harus mulai dari mana?"

"Kau masukkan dalam mulutmu, selanjutnya lakukan sesuai ingstingmu."

Baekhyunpun melakukan instruksi Kris, mencoba memasukkan benda panjang itu kedalam mulutnya yang tentu saja tak akan muat, saat Kris merasakan kehangatan didalam rongga mulut Baekhyun, gadis itu langsung menarik kembali kepalanya hingga kehangatan yang baru Kris rasakan itu menghilan.

"Kris, tak akan muat. Kau mau aku mati kalau memasukkan itu dalam mulutku? Punyamu itu besarnya tidak termasuk dalam ukuran 'sangat besar' tapi masih tergolong besar, dan apa kau sadar punyamu itu kelewat panjang, Kris. Sedangkan bibirku kecil." Baekhyun menggerutu dan tanpa sadar dia memuji milik Kris yang sebelumnya dia cela.

"Baiklah, kalau dimulutmu tidak muat, bagaimana kalau kita coba yang di bawah?" tawar Kris.

"Jangan. Baiklah, dimulutku saja."

setelah berkata seperti itu Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan meraih milik kris yang sudah setengah berdiri, memegang dengan tangan mungilnya. Mencoba memasukkan kembali dalam mulutnya, saat dia berniat melepaskannya tangan Kris sudah menahan kepalanya, mendorongnya kebawah hingga dia tersedak

"nghhh..." Kris melenguh pelan saat miliknya masuk menyentuh pangkal tenggerokan istrinya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara lenguhan Kris merasa sedikit senang bisa memberikan kepuasan pada pria yang sudah berstatus suaminya itu. Diapun menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun. Tangannya mengurut bagian kejantanan kris yang tidak masuk dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai menikmati mainan barunya itu.

Posisi mereka sekarang, Kris duduk bersandar, sedangkan Baekhyun menunggin dengan pantatnya yan terangkat ke atas, sungguh posisi yang sangat menggoda iman Kris.

Kris yang merasa bahwa Baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa, melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Baekhyun, merambat mencari jalan menuju dada Baekhyun yang masih berlapis piayama tipis yang berbentuk mini dress itu, meremasnya gemas sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus pantat Baekhyun, Menarik ujung bawah piyama Baekhyun keatas, sehingga tampaklah pantat baekhyun yang terlapis underwear putih itu.

Kris merasakan niple Baekhyun yang mengeras dalam remasannya

"Kau tak pakai bra, yeobo?"

"ehmmm hhmmm" Baekhyun menggumam tak jelas dalam kulumannya.

"Kau sungguh nakal." Ucap Kris dan langsung mencubit niple baekhyun dengan sedikit keras.

"akhhh" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya

Tangan Kris yang menganggur menelusuri belahan pantat baekhyun yang masih terlapis underwear, menekan nekan jari tangannya saat ditemukan bagian underwear Baekhyun yang sedikit basah. Melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya hingga di daerah yang tersembunyi nan sensitif itu mengelusnya lagi dengan pelan dan mecubitnya gemas. Merasa kegiatannya terganggu, Kris menurunkan underwear Baekhyun, tapi tak sepenuhnya terlepas karena posisi mereka sekarang tak memungkinkan.

Setelah penghalangnya terbuka, Kris langsung melesakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dan langsung menggerakkannya keluar masuk.

Baekhyun yang memang baru tertembus satu kali tentu belum terbiasa dengan permainan begini, apalagi Kris yang memasukkan jari-jari besarnya itu hingga pangkalnya. Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya karena perasakan sedikit perih di bagian bawahnya.

"Sshhhh pelan-pelan Krish, perih" Rintih baekhyun

"Relax yeobo, kau nanti akan menikmatinya." Ucap Kris, dan dia langsung meremas payudara Baekhyun untuk pengalih perhatian, menggelitiki nipplenya.

Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa dengan gerakan tangan Kris di tubuh bawahnya, kembali menggoda kejantanan Kris, menjilat ujungnya yang mengkilat karena precum dan salivanya sendiri, mengeluarkan desahan desahan yang membuat Kris menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat. Memasukkan kembali kejantanan Kris dalam mulutnya, menaik turunkan kepalanya.

Terkadan Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya hanya untuk sekedar mendesah, hingga saat dirasanya kejantanan Kris terasa membesar dalam kulumannya dia makin mempercepat gerakan kepalanya, tapi tangan Kris menahan gerakannya. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kris

"Kau yakin tak ingin melakukannya, yeobo?" tanya Kris.

"Lakukanlah, Kris. Tapi ingat, jangan keluarkan didalam, okay? dan pelan pelan."

Tanpanmenunggu lebih lama lagi, kris menarik Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya setelah sebelumnya melepaskan underwear Baekhyun, tubuh mereka saling berhadapan, kaki baekhyun terlipat di samping kiri kanan tubuhnya. Bibir mereka saling bertautan, berlomba untuk saling menndominasi permainan, tubuh bagian bawah mereka sudah sama-sama polos, meski tubuh atas mereka masih tertutup tapi tetap tak mengurangi suasana panas yang tercipta.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Kris, menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara tangan Kris sudah kembali bermain di payudara Baekhyun. Gadis itu mendesah disela ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan.

Kris mengangkat pantat Baekhyun, memposikannya tepat diatas miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak itu.

Menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan, terdengar rintihan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang masih dilumat oleh Kris, sementara tangannya mengangkat ujung piyama Baekhyun, setelah terangkat barulah dia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Segera melepas piyama Baekhyun, tak lupa Kris juga melepas kaos yang dipakainya sehingga mereka sama-sama telanjang sekarang.

Kris kembali menciumi bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya penuh nafsu.

"Gerakkan badanmu, yeobo." Bisik Kris ditelinga Baekhyun setelah melepas ciumannya.

Kris memeluk pinggul Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun memegang bahu Kris. Baekhyun mulai mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan dan kembali menurunkan badannya.

"Ssshhhhh..." Baekhyun mendesis sambil terpejam antara nikmat dan perih yang dirasakannya.

Baekhyun mencobanya sekali lagi, berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Tangan Kris bertengger di pinggul Baekhyun, membantunya menggerakan badannya.

Dada Baekhyun yang bergoyang berada tepat didepan wajah Kris, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena jika dia memainkanya maka jelas hal itu akan menghambat gerakan Baekhyun.

Desahan nikmat Baekhyun kini terdengar dengan jelas, seiring dengan gerakan badannya yang makin liar.

"Kau menyukainya, yeobo?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menaik turunkan badannya, kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam.

"Ahhh ah ah aku..suka...Krishhh ah, milikmu..panjang..nghhh aku suka." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun bergerak makin liar, lubangnya terasa makin menyempit tanda dia akan segera sampai puncaknya. Sedangkan Kris yang merasakan miliknya tercengkram kuat, apalagi dengan posisinya yang seperti itu membuatnya tak bisa tahan berlama-lama, dia juga akan segera mencampai puncak kenikmatannya.

Kris membantu Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya.

"Aaakkkhhhh..."

"Nghhhhh..."

Baekhyun dan Kris keluar bersamaan. Baekhyun ambruk diatas tubuh Kris yang masih bersandar. Milik Kris masih berada di dalam liang Baekhyun yang sekarang jelas terasa berkedut-kedut karena efek orgasmenya.

"Apa kau menikmatinya yeobo?" Tanya Kris.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau juga sangat nikmat yeobo." Sahut kris lagi.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Kris. Terdengar menggelikan jika kau yang mengucapkannya." Baekhyun menyahut.

"Tapi memang seperti itu kan seharusnya. Kau sudah jadi istriku sekarang."

"Tapi kita menikah bukan karena cinta kan. Oh god Kris, kau mengeluarkannya didalam lagi?" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung panik setelah teringat hal itu. Dia langsung menegakkan badannya yang sedari tadi bersandar nyaman di bahu Kris dan langasung menatap Kris.

"Maaf, aku lupa lagi." Ucapnya tak menampakkan raut bersalah sedikitpun.

"Ck Kris, bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar hamil? Bagaimana dengan impianku memiliki anak dengan orang yang kucintai?"

"Apa ini masa suburmu?"

"Masa subur? Aku tak tau."

"Ckck, kapan kau terakhir menstruasi?"

"Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu yang lalu, kenapa?"

"Berarti kau sedang tidak dalam masa suburmu sekarang, bodoh. Kau ini perempuan tapi tak mengerti tentang hal itu."

"Aku hanya tak tau Kris. Jadi kalau aku tidak sedang dalam masa suburku artinya apa?"

Kris menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang tidak termasuk bodoh itu tapi tak mengerti tentang masalah seperti ini.

"Berarti kecil kemungkinan kau bisa hamil Baekhyun sayang." Jelas Kris dan langsung mencubiti pipi Baekhyun.

"Eoh?! Jadi kenapa kita menikah kalau begitu Kris pabo."

Gantian Baekhyun yang mencubiti pipi Kris.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau kenapa aku tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu pada Jae eomma. Melihatnya sangat terpuruk membuatku merasa bersalah, dan hanya cara itu yang tiba-tiba terbesit di otakku."

"Oh, begitu." ... "Hmm Kris, punyamu bangun lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu saat merasakan milik Kris yang memang masih belum terlepas sedari tadi.

"Itu karena kau yang tak bisa diam. Apa kau lupa kalau milikku masih berada didalammu?" Omel Kris.

"Aku lupa, jadi..?"

"Kita lanjutkan ronde kedua, yeobo."

"Jangan panggil aku yeobo Kris."

"Baiklan sayang. Jadi ayo lanjutkan."

"Tapi aku lelah, Kris. Berada di atas melelahkan." Ucap Baekhyun manja, kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku yang memegang kendali. Kau cukup berbaring dan mendesahkan namaku, sayang." Kris menjilati telinga Baekhyun.

"Kris, kenapa kau tak pernah memberiku Kiss mark?" Tanya Baekhyun. Menegakkan badannya kembali dan menatap Kris

"Karena kita tidak saling mencintai kan? Aku hanya akan menandai orang yang memang benar-benar kucintai." Jawab Kris balik menatap Baekhyun.

"Jadi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saja bersama orang yang kau cintai?"

"Aku belum menemukan orang yang kucintai. Aku melakukannya padamu karena tubuhmu sudah membuatku kecanduan, sayang." Kris berucap dan langsung menyambar dada Baekhyun.

Kris memeluk pinggang baekhyun sambil terus mengemut dada Baekhyun gemas.

Baekhyun sendiri refleks memeluk kepala Kris karena serangan mendadak Kris membuatnya tak dapat menahan tubuhnya.

Kris mengemut payudara kanannya sedangkan tangan kris meremas payudara kirinya.

"Akkh lebih keras, Krishh."

Baekhyun kembali terlena dengan permainan kris, melupakan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ingin dia ajukan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

**Pengennya chap ini dipost sebelum puasa tapi apa daya pulsa tak memadai. Kalau postnya sesudah puasa? Kelamaan, jadi aku post sekarang.**

**Maaf kalau NC-nya pas pasan, entar deh ya kalau akunya udah nikah bakalan bikin yang hot dah. Makanya doain aku dapat jodoh. /dirajam/**

**Oke, mari balas review chap kemarin**

**SHY Fukuru: **iya nih, HyukMin ganggu aja, padahal baru aja 'masuk'. Makasih udah review :)

**ohristi95: **iya, hyukjae ganggu. Tapi dia baik kan, udah ngijinin kris ngelanjutin pekerjaannya; Baca ff nc sebelum tidur? Wah patut dicoba tuh. /plak/ Makasih udah review:)

**babekyu88: **aku ketiknya pakai KingsoftOffice, trus di post dah. Makasih udah review:)

**RoseEXOticsFRIEND:** iya, mereka ketauan, baek sih teraknya kenceng banget; kalau yeol yang liat udah maen bertiga mereka, aku tak kuasa menulisnya; BaekBaek krispy? Kkkk; makasih udah review:)

**majey jannah: **Belum, ini masih ada lanjutannya. Makasih udah review:)

**AnitaLee: **Iya tak apa; HOT, Benarkah? /kedip kedip/ ; AKU JUGA SUKA KRISBAEK, MEREKA LUCU; Makasih udah review:)

**Makasih juga buat yang udah review chap satu kemarin**

**SHY Fukuru ; RoseEXOticsFRIEND ; majey jannah ; TrinCloudSparkyu ; ohristi95 ; hani ; anon ; Ryeolu ; lili.**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah follow favorit review, sama yang udah baca juga makasih.**


	4. deal

**If it s Wrong**

**Tittle:** If it s Wrong

**Cast:** Baekhyun (girl)

Kris

Hyukjae (girl)

Sungmin (5yo)

Chanyeol

Luhan (girl)

Kai

**Chapter:** 3/?

**Disclaimer:** Cerita ini asli punyaku!

**Warn:** **NC,** **CRACK PAIR, Cerita membosankan, GENDERSWITCH, ooc**

.

.

.

Aku sekarang sedang berbaring dikasur kami sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas disampingku dengan posisi menghadap ke arahku. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan akibat kegiatan kami barusan, mengingat tadi kami melakukannya dengan posisi woman on top yang tentu akan sangat melelahkan bagi Baekhyun, ditambah lagi dengan ronde kedua yang berlangsung cukup lama.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya, memperhatikan wajahnya, wajah Baekhyun sahabatku dari Junior High School, menghapus keringat dikeningnya, dia pasti sangat kelelahan.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, takut mengganggu tidur Baekhyun. Aku berpikir apa pilikanku untuk menikahi Baekhyun itu benar?

Benar ucapannya, kami berdua hanya sahabat yang terjebak dalam situasi yang tak pantas dilakukan oleh dua orang sahabat, tertangkap basah dan menikah tiga hari setelahnya. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang ada diotakku waktu itu hingga aku bisa berkata bahwa 'aku akan menikahi Baekhyun' di depan kamar Jae eomma, yang ku tau aku sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan keluarganya, melihat Jae eomma yang terpuruk saat mendengar aku melakukan 'itu' pada anak satu-satunya membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Memang benar Baekhyunlah yang menggodaku, tapi aku juga tak sepantasnya melakukan hal itu kan pada sahabatku. Jadilah aku berkata seperti itu pada Jae eomma, tanpa mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu. Aku merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

Aku mengelus rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Mianhae.." Ucapku padanya.

Perasaan bersalah kembali kurasakan, melakukan hal 'itu' pada sahabat yang bersatatus istrimu tanpa ada rasa cinta didalammnya? Apa maksudnya itu. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, terbesit sedikit rasa bahagia bisa merasakannya, bahkan menjadi yang pertama baginya. Haahh aku merasa brengsek sekarang.

Aku dulu tak semesum ini, aku dan Baekhyun menjalani hari kami seperti pasangan sahabat lain. Kalau hanya berpelukan tentu sudah sering, tapi kalau seperti tadi, ah aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan akan melakukannya bersama Baekhyun.

Hah iya, aku mengaku aku pernah sekali mimpi basah memimpikan Baekhyun, juga sekali membayangkan melakukannya bersama Baekhyun saat tak sengaja melihatnya ganti Baju di kamarnya. Aku hanya membayangkan itu dua kali, tapi kalau membayangkan mencumbu tubuhnya sudah sering. Hei, aku pria normal dan Baekhyun kerap kali tak sadarkan diri mempertontongkan keseksian tubuhnya di depanku. Seperti saat dia memelukku, dadanya ditempelkan sembarangan pada tubuhku, siapa yang tergoda.

Tapi sejak Baekhyun dengan beraninya menggodaku, aku jadi begini. Jadi salahkan Baekhyun yang menggodaku, membangkitkan sisi mesumku yang tersembunyi(?).

Aku menyelimuti tubuhnya yang masih nacked, dan kembali menatap langit-langit kamar kami. Aku juga berpikir, bagaimana kehidupan kami setelahnya. Kami menikah bukan atas dasar cinta, ya itu memang benar. Apa jadinya rumah tangga tanpa dasar cinta? Apakah setelah ini aku harus bercerai? ataukah meninggalkannya? hei, pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu.

Aaah sudahlah, aku lebih baik tidur. Besok aku akan coba membicarakan hal ini dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat perutku berbunyi meminta haknya. Kulirik jam di dinding, sudah jam 7 pagi. Aku berbalik melihat 'istri'ku masih terlelap sambil memeluk lenganku. ooh istriku yang lucu.

"Bangun, yeobo. Suamimu ini sudah lapar." Ucapku sambil mengelus pipinya. Yah dia memang melarangku memanggilnya yeobo, tapi menggodanya sedikit tak apa kan?

Dia perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya, segera kuposisikan wajahku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Pagi yeobo. Apa kau mimpi indah semalam?" Ucapku memasang senyum manis.

"Kris, aku masih mengantuk, jangan menggangguku. Nafasmu bau." Ucapnya, sambil mendorong wajahku dengan telapak tangannya dan kembali meringkuk dalam selimut, melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk lenganku. Oh tidak, wajahku yang tampan.

Kucoba mencium aroma mulutku sendiri, dan memang agak sedikit tidak enak untuk dihirup. - Oke, bau. Puas? aku baru bangun dan belum sikat gigi jadi wajar.

"Aku lapar, yeobo. Buatkan aku sesuatu."

Dia tak menggubris ucapanku. Oh perutku sudah sangat lapar sedangkan istriku ini masih betah berada di alam mimpinya.

Baiklah, dia pasti masih kelelahan, biar bagaimanapun aku juga kan yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kau lanjutkan tidurmu. Aku akan pesan makanan." Ucapku mengalah dan mencium keningnya. Hei, mencium kening istrimu sendiri hal yang wajar kan, Baekhyun sudah jadi istriku sekarang. Lagipula dia pasti tidak menyadarinya, aku bahkan tak yakin kalau dia mendengar ucapanku. Aku tidak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, aku suaminya. CATAT.

.

Setelah mandi, menyikat gigi, dilanjukan dengan mengisi perut aku segera membangunkan istriku.

Ada apa denganku, kenapa aku selalu memanggilnya istriku atau yeobo? Tapi benar kan dia memang istriku. Ah sudahlah, aku akan segera melihat Baekhyun, apa dia sudah bangun atau masih dalam alam lain.

Pintu kamar terbuka, aku melihatnya duduk menghadap jendela, sepertinya dia sudah mandi.

"Pagi, Yeobo. Kau sudah bangun? Kau pasti lapar, ada makanan dibawah." Ucapku padanya. Aku masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"..."

"Baekhyun?" Panggilku lagi, mencoba menyadarkannya bahwa suaminya sedang berada di belakangnya sekarang.

"Kenapa Kris?" Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku tak menjawab, menunggu dia melanjutkan ucapannya. Sedikit tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa kita seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi, masih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Aku melangkah mendekat, berdiri disampingnya dan ikut memandang keluar jendela. Aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya sekarang.

"Aku juga tak tau, Baekhyun. Tapi aku minta maaf." Ucapku, masih menatap keluar jendela.

"..."

Dia terdiam. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini padanya.

"Kau tau, aku juga masih sedikit shock dengan apa yang terjadi kepada kita sekarang. Semua terjadi begitu mendadak hingga tak memberiku waktu walau sekedar untuk berpikir. Aku tau ini pasti sulit bagimu, tapi ini juga sulit bagiku."

"Maaf, seandainya aku tak menggodamu waktu itu, pasti tak akan begini."

"Hm, tapi benar kata Hyuk noona, ini juga salahku yang tak mendengarkan ucapannya."

"Kenapa kita tidak bercerai saja, Kris?" Tanyanya, dia mendongak menatapku.

"Dan melihat eommamu dan eommaku mengamuk? BIG NO Baekhyun. Kau tau, waktu aku menyampaikan pada orang tuaku kalau aku berniat menikahimu, eommaku sangat semangat mendengarnya. Bahkan dia tak bertanya kenapa atau bagaimana malah dengan semangatnya dia berkata dia setuju." Aku bercerita tanpa menatapnya.

"Jadi bagaimana ini? Sampai kapan kita begini, Kris?" Ucapnya lemas dan kembali menatap jendela

"Aku tak tau, Baekhyun."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku punya ide, tapi entahlah." Ucapku sedikit ragu dan langsung mendudukkan diriku di pinggiran jendela yang terbuka, jadi aku dan Baekhyun berhadapan.

"Apa? Cepat katakan, Kris!" Ucapnya semangat.

"Kita bisa jalani kehidupan kita sekarang ini, tetap kuliah seperti hari-hari kemarin, bersikap mesra didepan orang tua kita. Tapi hanya beberapa bulan saja, setelahnya kita bisa bercerai dengan alasan ketidak cocokan atau apalah, tapi aku tak yakin ini ide yang bagus atau tidak."

"Aaah ide yang bagus, aku setuju. Kau pintar, Kris." Dia memekik kegirangan.

"Tapi apa mereka tak akan curiga?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak akan."

"Baiklah. Tapi ada syaratnya, kita tetap boleh melakukan hal itu." Ucapku.

"Hal apa?" Tanyanya. Sifat polosnya sedang kambuh.

"Seperti yang kita lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu. Setuju?"

"AKU TAK MAU. Lagi pula tak ada untungnya bagiku." Tolaknya.

"Eoh? Kita sama-sama untung kan, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau juga menyukainya kan?"

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Lagi pula aku tak mau menjadi tempat pelampiasan nafsumu." Tolaknya

"Pelampiasan nafsu? Apa aku pernah melakukannya dengan kasar? Apa aku pernah memasukkannya tanpa persetujuanmu? Apa aku pernah memaksamu?" Ucapku, tak terima dengan kata 'pelampiasan nafsu' yang dia ucapkan.

"Kita melakukannya baru dua kali, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan begitu jika sudah sering melakukannya kan" Dia tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya jika kau tak mau. Kau boleh mencubitku sesuka hati jika aku melanggar janjiku. Bagaimana?" aku terus berusaha membujuknya, setidaknya jika melakukannya dengan persetujuannya dan tanpa perlu menjebaknya terlebih dahulu, aku tak perlu merasa bersalah bukan.

Dia terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang ucapanku. Semoga dia setuju. Harapku dalam hati.

"Janji kau tak melakukannya jika aku tak mau?" Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Janji tak akan menjebakku lagi?"

"Yes mam. Aku berjanji sebagai seorang pria." Ucapku lantang.

Dia tersenyum. "Hmm baiklah." Ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Tapi tiap malam make out, setuju?" Tambahku.

"Yak, Kris mesuummmmm." Teriaknya, wajahnya merah entah karena malu ataukah karena marah.

"Hanya make out, punyaku tak akan kumasukan. Mau ya?"

"TIDAK MAU. KAU MESUUMM"

Dia langsung menerjangku, memberikan cubitan mautnya diperutku. Untunglah sebelum aku sempat jatuh terjungkal lewat jendela aku sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri.

Baekhyun sekarang sungguh sangat ganas, kalau dia ganas saat sedang 'bermain' aku tentu akan senang-senang saja tapi ini dia ganas karena sedang murka padaku, alhasil perutku yang menjadi korban keganasan jari-jari kecilnya itu, perut six pack-ku yang malang.

Aku menangkap tangannya yang masih asyik mencubiti perutku.

"Sudah Baekkie, aku hanya bercanda."

"Huh, kau menjengkelkan Kris." ucapnya dan langsung membelakangiku.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. sudah, jangan marah lagi, okay." Aku melingkarkan tanganku dibahunya.

"Kris, aku teringat Chanyeol dan Luhan. Bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang? eonni memberi hukuman apa pada mereka?"

"Entahlah aku tak tau. Oh iya, kau tak lapar? Dibawah ada makanan." Ucapku dan langsung menariknya.

.

.

.

"Eonni, sampai kapan kami harus seperti ini? Ini sangat melelahkan eonni." Luhan merengek sambil berteriak.

"Kalian ini sudah kuberi hukuman yang ringan, jadi berhenti mengeluh." Ucap Hyukjae, sedikit berteriak.

Kalian heran? Biar kujelaskan. Di teras rumah Hyukjae, Hyukjae sedang duduk manis sedangkan di pekarangan rumahnya terlihat seorang manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan tubuh tingginya dan telinga mirip gajah, iya, dia Chanyeol. Disampingnya terlihat seorang perempuan yang jika dilihat dari penapilannya terlihat seperti laki-laki, sedangkan jika diperhatikan wajahnya amat sangat cantik, dan dia Xi Luhan si yeoja tomboy. Mereka sedang berjongkok dengan tubuh mereka bermandikan keringat.

"Setidaknya berikan kami pekerjaan yang cocok noona. Kami tidak terbiasa seperti ini." Teriak Luhan lagi.

"Diamlah adik manis, kalian sudah setuju untuk dihukum kan? Kau tak lihat namjachingu-mu itu terlihat sangat senang dengan hukumannya." Ucap Hyukjae manis.

"Dia bukan namjachinguku. Setidaknya biarkan kami istirahat, disini sangat panas." Rengek luhan.

"Kalian kan baru mulai setengah jam yang lalu, setengah jam lagi baru istirahat. Aku sudah menyediakan makanan dan minuman enak untuk kalian."

"Eonni kejaaammmm."

Semetara Luhan asyik meratapi nasib, Chanyeol malah terlihat sangat menikmati pekerjaannya mencabuti rumput, terkadang bersenandung kecil.

"Sudahlah chagi, kerjakan saja. Setidaknya Hyuk Noona tidak memisahkan kita seperti Cinderella yang dipisahkan dengan pangerannya." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang sarat akan kebahagiaan tak menatap orang yang dipanggilnya chagi itu, sambil terus mencabuti rumput.

"Berhenti memanggilku Chagi, dan Cinderella itu tidak dipisahkan dengan pangerannya Chanyeol bodoh." Ucap Luhan gemas.

"Terserahlah, yang penting kita tetap bersama kan.?! Ucap Chanyeol cuek.

Tak sadar bahwa ucapannya yang singkat itu membuat pipi seorang Luhan memanas karena malu.

.

.

.

Aku sedang menonton tv, ah sebenarnya cuma mataku yang tertuju ke tv tapi otakku keluyuran entah kemana. Aku sangat bosan hari ini.

Ekor mataku melihat Baekhyun dengan rok setengah lutut dan t-shirt sedang berjalan kearahku sambil memakan sebuah pisang? dan langsung duduk tepat disampingku.

"Kris, apa kau ada kelas hari ini?" Tanyanya, mengabaikan pisangnya.

"No." Jawabku teramat singkat. Huaah aku bosan.

"Aku ada kelas hari ini, kau mau mengantarku kan Kris? Sekalian menjemputku, jam 5 sore. Bagaimana?"

"Apa untungnya buatku?" Jawabku malas-malasan.

"Yak! Aku ini istrimu, kenapa kau tak mau mengantar dan menjemput istrimu hah? Suami macam apa kau ini." Ucapnya, bibirnya sudah maju bersenti-senti. Lucu sekali dia.

_Tring~_~ Saat yang tepat untuk kkkk...

"Kau istriku? Apa kau yakin?" Ucapku.

Dia tampak sangat kaget mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku Baekhyun, kris bodoh. Apa kau hilang ingatan?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya meminta bukti apa kau ini memang benar-benar istriku atau bukan." Ucapku cuek.

"Ini aku Baekhyun, Kris. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar istriku, mana kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri?"

Mukanya tampak bingung. Aku sungguh senang mengerjainya seperti ini. Istriku yang manis.

"..."

"Ayo layani suami mu, Baekhyun. Apa yang kau tunggu? Kalau kau mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai istri yang baik, aku tentu juga akan mengerjakan tugasku sebagai suami yang baik. Seimbang bukan?" Jelasku, berharap dia mengerti.

Dia terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menatapku waspada setelah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanku.

"Ayolah yeobo." Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Aku ada kelas, Kris. Bagaimana jika aku kelelahan dan absen? Aku tak mau." Tolaknya. Menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, menjauhiku.

"Hanya make out yeobo. Kau tau make out kan? Aku tak akan memasukkannya. Ayolah yeobo." Ucapku lagi. Aku juga menggeser tubuhku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Janji hanya make out? Tidak lebih?" Dia menunjuk tepat di depan wajah tampanku.

"Aku berjanji, jadi boleh kan?"

Dia mengangguk, "Tapi berhenti memanggilku, yeobo."

Aku mengangguk semangat, dan langsung meraup bibirnya. Rasa pisang yang baru saja dia makan terasa saat lidahku bersentuhan dengan lidahnya.

Dia bersandar di sofa sedangkan aku duduk tepat disamping kanannya dan memutar badanku agar dapat menciumi bibirnya. Tangan kiriku memeluk pinggangnya, sedangkan tanganku yang lain mengangkat t-shirt yang dia kenakan, masih dengan bibir yang bertautan. Segera kuremas payudaranya yang kenyal itu yang masih tertutup bra.

Tangan kanannya mendorong dadaku, aku heran. Tak biasanya dia menghentikan ciumanku. Akupun melepaskan kerja bibirku, tapi tidak dengan tanganku, tanganku masih meremas payudaranya, dia terpejam.

"hmm.."

"Kenapa hm?" Bisikku.

Dia menahan tanganku yang bekerja di dadanya.

"Pisangku belum habis, Kris." Ucapnya dan menggoyangkan benda itu di depan wajahku sedangkan aku hanya bisa sweatdrop menatapnya.

Aku lupa bahwa benda kuning bulat kesukaan hewan peliharaan Dora itu masih tersisa setengah. Dia pun dengan semangat menggigiti pisangnya.

Aku yang merasa terabaikan langsung menciumi pipinya, dia tak bergeming. Kuturunkan ciumanku kerahangnya, dan dia masih tetap sibuk mengunyah. Akhirnya aku menjilat lehernya, diselingi kecupan kecil dan dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasku di lehernya, dia bergidik sedikit kegelian, mendongak melihat wajahnya dan ternyata DIA MASIH MENGUNYAH BUAH KUNING ITU.

Oke, aku sedikit marah.

Kukulum cuping telinganya sesekali menghisapnya, lidahku menggelitiki lubang telinganya, tanganku meremas payudaranya sedikit kuat.

"Aahmmm Krish.." Desahnya, pada akhirnya.

Kuhentikan kulumanku.

"Pisangmu sudah habis?" Tanyaku.

Dia memasukkan suapan terakhir dalam mulutnya.

"Mmm.." menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kau mau lagi? Ini, kau boleh bermain sepuasmu dengan ini, sayang." Ucapku, membawa jarinya menuju selangkanganku.

"Aku boleh menggigitnya?" Tanyaya

"Jangan digigit sayang, cukup kau jilat dan masukkan dalam mulutmu. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. Nanti saja. Aku mau kau menciumku seperti tadi." Ucapnya.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuanku, tangannya mengalun di leherku sedangkan kedua kakinya tertekuk di sampan kiri dan kanan tubuhku. Mengingatkanku pada saat pertama kali dia menggodaku. Sungguh kenangan yang indah.

Kami terus berciuman, tangan tanganku sudah bermain di payudara dan vaginanya sedangkan dia mendesah nikmat dalam ciuman kami, saling hisap, saling gigit.

"Buka bajumu, sayang" Bisikku setelah melapas ciuman kami dan menghentikan aksi kedua tanganku.

Dia mengangguk, dan segera membuka bajunya sendiri. Aku melepas pengait branya, dan langsung menerjang payudaranya, kujilati daerah sekitar nipplenya dengan gerakan melingkar sedangkan payudaranya yang lain hanya ku elus-elus.

"Ahh Kris, ayolah berhenti bermain." Ucapnya manja.

"Baiklah, lalu kau mau aku bagaimana, hm?" tanyaku. Kujilat pelan ujung nipplenya, tanganku masih mengelus payudanya yang lain.

"Kris, geliii."

Dia mencengkram rambutku, menariknya hingga wajahku menghadap ke arahnya, mencium bibirku dengan sangat semagat, ciumannya tak kubalas hanya membiarkan dia bermain sepuasnya bibirku, tangannya meremas tanganku yang sedari tadi mengelus payudaranya.

Baiklah, sudah cukup bermainnya. Kududukkan tubuhnya kembali ke sofa. Tubuhnya sudah penuh denga keringat, wajahnya memerah dan mimirnya mengkilat dan agak membengkak. Kutarik underwarenya dan kusingkap roknya hingga tampaklah lubang yang selalu memanjakan kejantananku. Kutiup pelan lalu mulai menjilatinya, kubuka bibir vaginanya dengan tangan sehingga lidahku dengan leluasa bermain didalam, tanganku kadang memnggoda klitoris dan juga hole buttnya. Lidahku semakin semangat menjilati seluruh bagian vaginanya saat dia mendesahkan namaku. Kulirik wajahnya, matanya terpejam dan tangannya meremas remas payudaranya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian kudengar desahannya makin menggila, dan dia orgasme dengan menyebut namaku.

Kududukkan diriku disampingnya, kupeluk pinggangnya, kubelai wajahnya dam kubawa menghadap kearahku, ciuman lembut kuberikan padanya, nafasnya masih terengah tapi dia tetap membalas ciumanku.

"Sekarang giliranku, sayang." Ucapku diakhiri kecupan singkat dibibirnya.

Dia menarik tengkukku dan menciumku, tangannya mengelus kejantananku dari luar dengan sedikit remasan. Tak ingin merasakan nikmat sendiri, kubalas meremas payudaranya.

Tangannya membuka kancing dan resleting jeansku, menyusup dalam bokser yang kukenakan lalu menarik kejantananku keluar.

Kejantananku sudah berada di dalam mulutnya yang hangat sejak beberapa saat lalu, rambutnya yang tergerai kutahan agar tak menghambat gerakannya.

Mulut dan tangannya tak berhenti merangsang kejantananku hingga kurasa aku akan orgasme, kugerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan tanganku dengan sedikit brutal hingga keluarlah spermaku dalam mulutnya, tapi dia memuntahkannya di lantai. Wajahnya tampak tak suka, mungkin belum terbiasa karena ini memang pertama kalinya aku mengeluarkannya dalam mulutnya.

Nafasku terengah, dia duduk disampingku dan hanya rok yang menutupi tubuhnya sedangkan aku masih berpakaian lengkap hanya milikku yang keluar.

"Kau berniat membunuhku, kris?" Ucapnya

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau mengeluarkannya dalam mulutku, bagaimana jika aku mati tersedak hah? Kau mau jadi duda?" Omelnya.

"Kau tak akan mati hanya karena itu. Hmm kau harus membiasakan dirimu dengan rasanya Baekkie, mulai sekarang mungkin aku akan lebih sering mengeluarkannya di dalam."

"Kris bodoh."

Dia hanya menggumam kecil, dia kelelahan mungkin sedangkan aku masih menikmati pasca-orgasmeku.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini sedang menunggu Kris menjemputnya, dia tak suka mengendarai mobil sendiri, terlalu merepotkan menurutnya.

"Hi, Baekhyun. Menunggu seseorang?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Dia mendapati seorang pria berkulit coklat berdiri tepat di samping kanannya. Dia kai, salah satu teman Baekhyun.

"Eoh, kau Kai. Aku sedang menunggu Kris menjemputku. Kau sendiri tak pulang?"

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai Kris datang. Sendirian tentu akan membosankan kan."

"Kau baik sekali, Kai."

Akhirnya Baekhyun menunggu kedatangan Kris dengan Kai yang menemaninya, terkadang saling tertawa saat sesuatu yang lucu keluar dari mulut Kai atau Baekhyun sendiri. Tampak seperti pasangan kekasih yang berbahagia.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, seseorang dengan motor hitam besarnya berhenti tepat di depan mereka, menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya.

"Kris? kenapa kau membawa motor, kenapa tidak membawa mobil saja?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menyadari siapa si pengendara motor tersebut.

Kris membuka helmnya.

"Tidak usah protes, mobilku sedang dibengkel dan hanya motor ini yang ada. Cepatlah, aku ada urusan setelah ini. Aku akan mengecek mobilku di bengkel." Ucap Kris.

"Jadi kau tak sempat mengantarku ke toko buku?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Sepertinya tak sempat, aku sedang buru-buru. Apa bisa lain kali saja?"

"Aku ada tugas dan harus diserahkan besok, aku lupa mengerjakannya kemarin. Jadi aku harus segera menyelesaikannya secepatnya. Kau benar-benar tak sempat?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu, aku juga akan membantumu mengerjakannya kalau kau mau." Ucap Kai menginterupsi.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Benarkah, Kai? ah kalau begitu, Kris kau bisa mengecek mobilmu sekarang, aku akan pergi bersama kai." Ucap Baekhyun riang.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kris dan segera menjalankan motornya.

.

Setelah mengecek keadaan mobilku di Bengkel, aku langsung pulang ke rumah, rumahku dan Baekhyun tentunya. Sekarang sudah jam 9 lewat 30 menit, Baekhyun belum pulang. Apa sekarang dia masih bersama si Kai itu? Mengerjakan tugas, ataukah merekah malah berkencan? Aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya khawatir. Wajar kan, aku dan Baekhyun sudah bersahabat lama.

Sigh, kalau tau dia akan pulang kemalaman begini lebih baik aku yang mengantarnya tadi. Aku menang mengenal Kai, tapi tak terlalu dekat, yang aku tau wajahnya terlihat mesum. /Lebih mesum wajahmu kris/

Aku tak mau Istriku di apa-apakan oleh si Kai muka mesum itu. Aku lebih baik menyusulnya, ah tapi aku tak tau mereka kemana. aargh aku bisa gila. Istriku sedang berdua dengan laki-laki berwajah mesum diluar sana, dan itu bahaya untuknya.

Kenapa aku terus memakai kata 'istri'? Baekhyun sahabatku, dan aku meng-khawatirkannya sebagai seorang sahabat, bukan khawatir sebagai seorang suami. Iya itu benar, kurasa. Ya itu memang benar kan, aku sahabat merangkap suaminya jadi wajar.

_Brak Brak Brak_

Suara gedoran keras dari pintu depan menyadarkanku. Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu depan.

Setelah pintu terbuka, nampaklah seorang pria tinggi, hitam, mesum yang sedang menggendong istriku, coret, sahabatku Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidur atau Pingsan? Matanya terpejam. Kutatap si muka mesum itu tajam, dia juga balas menatapku. /dua muka mesum tatap-tatapan yeiy/

"Baekhyun ketiduran saat dalam perjalanan pulang, dia sepertinya kelelahan. Untung dia telah memberikan alamatnya sebelumnya. Maaf jika menggedor pintumu menggunakan kaki. Bisa tunjukkan kamarnya?" Ucap Kai panjang lebar dengan suara yang dikecilkan sedikit.

"Biar saya yang menggendongnya ke kamarnya." Ucapku dan langsung membawa tubuh kecil Baekhyun dalam gendonganku

"Silakan masuk, Kai-ssi."

Ingin aku segera mengusirnya, tapi untuk sopan santun dan tanda terima kasih telah membawa Baekhyun pulang.

Kai mengikutiku dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan aku membawa Baekhyun ke kamar.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun tidur dengan nyaman, aku langsung menuju ke ruang tamu menemui Kai. Aku belum mengganti pakaian Baekhyun, tapi akan kulakukan nanti setelah Kai pulang, karena sepertinya akan berlangsung sedikit lama. /allert/

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Terimakasih telah mengantar Baekhyun pulang, Kai-ssi." Ucapku dengan senyum yang amat sangat tipis.

"Sama-sama, Kris-ssi. Hmm tapi apa disini kalian tinggal berdua? Kenapa kau bisa tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan Baekhyun? Kalian hanya sahabat kan?"

.

.

.

_Bersambung_

**Oke, chapter ini bersambung. Sebenarnya gak pengen masukin kai disini, takutnya jiwa KaiBaek-ku kambuh, trus kai culik baekhyun, Kris merana lalu mati gantung diri kan gak seru ya. tapi mau gimana lagi cuma kai yang cocok menurutku. Jadi,**

**WELCOME TO THIS FIC KAI**

**Ok, mari balas review**

ohristi95: Senyum kenapa? Lucukah? Baek lucu ya?; kkkk salahkan Baekhyun, Sungmin aja yang masih kecil napsu ama dia, apalagi kris yang udah gede coba; cinta? Mmm liat nanti aja ya. makasih uda review

Majey jannah: panas digin? Minum Sunlight seribu /iklan apa ini/ /iklan sesat/ makasih udah review

Guest: ; cinta? Mmm liat nanti aja ya; Baek dibikin hamil? Iya nanti aku bilangin ke kris. Makasih udah review

SHY Fukuru: #ikutanmewekk huweee hiks hiks srot; Bayangin chanbaek? Iya, bayangin KrisMit juga boleh kok /dikeroyok massal/ yang penting bacanya enak(?) dan nyaman aja; aku taunya masa subur itu beberapa hari setelah menstruasi, kalau make out saat PMS aku kira boleh, kan baru pra-menstruasi belum menstruasi. Maapin kalau salah ya; Makasih udah review

askasufa: Q: Kris gila atau bodoh? A: Kris itu tampan-.- ; Sungmin polos sama kayak emaknya dan mesum sama kayak bapaknya. Jadi sungmin itu si polos yang mesum hohoo. Makasih udah review

AnitaLee: cinta? Mmm liat nanti aja ya; mau baek hamil? Pengennya hamil anak siapa?; yaa cuma segini doang /lirik ke atas/ baek mau kuliah soalnya. Makasih udah review

poetpoet: iya nih kris nakal, sesi tanya tanyanya belon selese udah nyosor aje dia; cinta? Mmm liat nanti aja ya /DilemparPanci/. Makasih udah review

lili: Baek ama kris? Iya, udah nikah kan mereka. ; threesome chanbaekris? Boleh juga, tapi mungkin bukan di cerita ini, kasian Baekkienya kan. ; Makasih udah review

Lee Eun Ho: aku setuju ama kamu, kris emang jual mahal; /sodorin kolor bekas diompolin kris/; izin fav? Huhuu aku terharu loh. Makasih udah review

CheftyClouds: kan ceritanya terpaksa gitu nikahnya, karena udah terlanjur kemasukan si baeknya. ; mereka memang unik. Makasih udah review. makasih juga udah review chapter satu dan dua.

EXOSTics: iya, ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka yah. ; kamu baca aja aku udah seneng, apalagi review. ; love u too mumumu /apadeh/. Makasih udah review.

**Gak ada yang ketinggalan kan? Yaudah. Makasih semua buat yang udah review, buat yang udah follow tapi gak review juga terimakasih, buat yang fav juga makasih. Terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih. Aku cinta kalian**


	5. aku suka kamu

**If its Wrong**

**Tittle: **If its Wrong

**Cast: **Baekhyun (girl)

Kris

Hyukjae (girl)

Sungmin (5yo)

Chanyeol

Luhan (girl)

and other.

**Chapter:** 5/?

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini asli punyaku!**

**Warn: NC, CRACK PAIR, Cerita membosankan, GENDERSWITCH, ooc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dipagi yang cerah ini, pasangan pengantin baru kita ini duduk menikmati pagi mereka dengan menonton acara tv, ah lebih tepatnya hanya Kris yang sibuk menyaksikan tingkah konyol benda kuning, kotak, berpori di layar tv mereka. Sedangkan sang istri cuma menatap malas pada layar datar tersebut sambil mengunyah camilannya.

"Kris, aku baru tau kalau kau penggemar SpongeBob. Padahal jika diperhatikan wajahmu, kau ini lebih cocok dengan genre film seperti SAW dan sejenisnya." Baekhyun berucap cuek, tapi mengandung makna yang mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu membandingkan wajahku dengan genre film pembunuhan sadis seperti itu, hah?" Jawab Kris sengit.

_(bagi yang belum tau, SAW itu film bergenre horror suspense)_

"Tak bermaksud apa-apa." Balas Baekhyun cuek, kembali memasukkan camilan ke mulutnya.

"Kau mau bilang wajahku seperti wajah-wajah pembunuh sadis begitu?"

"Kau ini sensitif sekali. Aku hanya heran melihatmu, kau ini sedang menonton kartun lucu Kris, tapi kau memandangi layar televisi dengan wajah tegang begitu."

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tak lihat, hampir saja Plankton mencuri resep Krabby Patty milik Mr. Krab tapi dia malah terinjak. Siapa yang tidak tegang hah. Justru kau yang aneh, kenapa kau memandangi televisi itu tanpa ekspresi?"

"Tentu saja, tuan Kris Wu. Episode ini bahkan sudah sering kali kulihat sejak aku masih duduk kelas 3 highschool." Ucap Baekhyun gemas.

"Oh, aku bahkan baru dua kali menonton kartun SpongeBob." Ucap Kris lemas, karena merasa sangat ketinggalan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menanggapi, masih sibuk dengan camilannya. Sedangkan Kris kembali duduk manis dan menyaksikan Kartun yang sejak kemarin dia nobatkan sebagai acara tv favoritnya itu.

Keheningan berlangsung cukup lama, sama-sama sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hingga Baekhyun tak tahan dan mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Kris, aku tak pernah tau kalau kau itu sangat mesum. Aku bahkan baru tahu sejak saat 'insiden' itu terjadi."

"Aku lelaki normal Baekhyun Sejak kau menggodaku hari itu, wajahmu saat sedang terangsang dan tubuhmu tanpa busana selalu berkeliaran di otakku." Jawab Kris, matanya memperhatikan hidung Sq_uid_.

Baekhyun sedikit malu mendengar ucapan Kris, menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu pada Kris.

"Kau sendiri juga sangat menikmati saat kita melakukannya kan?" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya, memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum menggoda ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku kan bilang aku hanya terbawa suasana." Baekhyun berusaha berkilah.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tetap suka kan? Lupakah kau saat kau mendesah, aku suka Krish, milikmu panjang." Kris mencoba meniru desahan Baekhyun saat terakhir kali mereka melakukannya.

Baekhyun yang tak tahan digoda langsung menerjang Kris, mendorongnya hingga terjungkal kelantai dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya diatas paha Kris, tangannya sudah mencubit perut Kris.

"Kris pabbo pabbo pabbo..." Umpatnya lucu dan masih tetap mencubit sayang perut Kris.

"auh...auh, ampun Baekkie sayang, aduh sakit auu au." Rintih Kris.

"Tak mau. Siapa suruh kau menggoda ku hah?"

"Iya, aduh aku minta maaf Baekkie. auh hentikan atau aku akan memasukimu dengan kasar."

Uh wow, ancaman yang ampuh. Baekhyun langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Kris.

"Sudahlah, aku harus siap-siap. Aku ada janji dengan Kai jam 10 nanti." Ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya dan bergegas ke kamar mereka.

Kris terdiam dilantai. Mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nama Kai, membuatnya teringat insident tiga hari yang lalu saat Baekhyun pulang dalam gendongan Kai. Perbincangannya dengan Kai kala itu terlintas di pikirannya.

_"Sama-sama, Kris-ssi. Hmm tapi apa disini kalian tinggal berdua? Kenapa kau bisa tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan Baekhyun? Kalian hanya sahabat kan?"_

_"Ah, itu karena Baekhyun berniat tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya, tapi eommanya menyuruhku menginap bersamanya pada malam hari untuk sekedar menjaganya."_

Dia juga sempat bingung harus menjawab apa, untunglah, otaknya bisa menemukan jawaban yang cukup masuk akal.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Baekhyun sudah tampak rapi dengan tas kecil di tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana bersama Kai?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang lewat di belakangnya.

"Tak jadi, dia sedang sibuk. Aku mau ke rumah Hyuk eonni saja."

"Kuantar?" tawar Kris.

"Tak usah, kau ada kelas hari ini kan? Aku akan naik taxi." Putus Baekhyun dan langsung melenggan pergi.

.

"Eonniiieeeee... Sungmiinnnnieeee" Teriak Baekhyun saat telah sampai di kediaman Hyukjae, Baekhyun berjalan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Baekkieee.. eonni merindukanmu." Hyukjae berlari dari dalam dapur saat mendengar teriakan melengking Baekhyun dan di balas dengan teriakan tak kalah melengking darinya. Untunglah hanya mereka berdua yang berada di rumah itu, jadi tak ada orang lain yang beresiko tuli seketika.

Hyukjae langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun dan berjingkrak-jingkrak kecil, Baekhyun yang dipeluk juga balas memeluk Hyukjae dan berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan semangat.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu eonni."

Setelah selesai dengan acara pelukan sambil melompat itu, kini mereka telah duduk manis di ruang tamu sambil menikmati kue yang dibuat Hyukjae.

"Eonni, Sungminnie kemana? Eonni sendiri?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Dia sedang main di rumah temannya, Wookie. Donghae oppa sedang di kantor."

"Huh padahal aku merindukannya."

"Kau tak bersama Kris?"

"Tidak, dia sedang kuliah. Oh iya eonni memberikan hukuman apa pada Chanyeol dan Luhan?"

"Hanya menyuruh mereka menjaga dan membersihkan pekarangan samping rumah eonni selama satu minggu. Tapi katanya mereka ada jam kuliah hari ini, jadi besok baru datang lagi."

"EOMMMAAAA HUWEEE" Tangis Sungmin terdengar dari arah depan.

Sungmin berlari dengan wajah berlinangan air mata, dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Padahal dia menangis memanggil eommanya, tapi malah memeluk Baekhyun.

"Minnie kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae yang duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah mengelus sayang rambut Sungmin.

"Wooki marah sama Minnie huweee." Tangis Sungmin, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan dada Baekhyun. _/Minnie pervert mode on/_

"Apa Minnie nakal?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, hiks. Minni tidak nakal Baekki Noona. Hueee Wooki mau nikah sama Minni hiks tapi Minni mau nikah sama Baekki noona hiks dan Wooki nangis." Jelas Sungmin sambil terisak.

Hyukjae dan Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak membuat tangis Sungmin semakin menjadi.

"Tapi Baekki noona sudah menikah sama Kris Hyung kan, Minnie?" Ucap Hyukjae, mengerjai anaknya.

Sungmin mendongak dengan mata sembab, hidung memerah, bibir manyun dan wajah penuh air mata.

"Hiks..Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku menikah sama Wooki saja ya umma."

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Tapi Wooki marah sama Minnie. Wooki tidak mau menikah sama Minni eomma Hueee..." Tangis Sungmin kembali pecah dan kembali menangis, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun yang sudah basah karena air mata serta ingusnya.

.

Kris sedang duduk malas di sudut belakang ruang kelasnya, memandang malas pada Pria tua berkumis yang berceloteh di depann kelas. Sesekali menguap untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia sudah amat sangat malas berada di kelas itu. Salahkan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang menyeretnya.

Saat sedang asyik dengan acara malas-malasannya kursi sampingnya terasa bergeser, dan seorang perempuan cantik bermata bulat telah duduk di sampingnya.

Kris hanya meliriknya sebentar dan kembali ke acara malas-malasannya.

Perempuan itu terus menatap Kris sambil tersenyum kecil, Kris yang ditatap begitu agak risih.

"Maaf, apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Kris, sambil meraba wajah dan rambutnya.

"Tidak tidak, kau hanya sangat tampan Kris." Jawab perempuan itu dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Ah, kau seperti baru melihatku saja. Kau juga cantik Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terkikik pelan, "Terimakasih, Kris. Mm apa sore nanti kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke Cafe sore nanti. Bisakah?"

"Terdengar seperti ajakan kencan." Canda Kris.

Kyungso hanya tersenyum lebar, "Kau boleh menganggapnya seperti itu Kris. Kalau begitu aku tunggu di Cafe nnn jam 3 sore, ok. Jangan terlambat."

"Kau tak mau ku jemput?" Tawar Kris.

"Kau tau rumahku?"

"Tentu saja Do Kyungsoo."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

"Yeol, kurasa Kris marah padamu karena telah memaksanya mengikuti pelajaran. Kau tau dia sangat membenci pelajaran itu kan?" Tanya Luhan, dia sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa apartement Chanyeol. Apartment mereka berdekatan, jadi tak jarang mereka saling mengunjungi apartment.

Chanyeol menuangkan minuman kedalam gelas, dan membawanya di meja ruang depan tempat Luhan bersantai.

"Terimakasih, Yeol." ucap Luhan dan langsung meneguk minumannya.

"Hmm. Aku tak peduli, sebagai sahabatnya yang baik, aku hanya membantu memperbaiki citranya." Balas Chanyeol. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan.

"Ooh kau sungguh baik, Yeolli." Luhan berucap dengan nada lucu dan wajah yang dia buat seimut mungkin. Bermaksud untuk mengejek Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Terimakasih. Dan kau juga sangat cantik jika kau bertingkah imut seperti itu, Lulu." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa menatap Luhan.

Luhan sontak memalingkan pandangannya, mencoba mengatur degub jantungnya.

Selalu seperti ini. Setiap pujian yang Chanyeol ucapkan padanya, sungguh sangat berpengaruh terhadap jantung dan pipinya, sekalipun Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan nada yang terkesan main-main.

"Berhenti menggombaliku Park Chanyeol. Aku tak seperti Lizzy yang akan berteriak kegirangan bahkan saat kau hanya menatapnya." Melipat tangan di depan dada. Cemburu.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, dan aku bersyukur kau tak pernah mengurai rambutmu jadi tak ada yang menyadari kecantikanmu. Sehingga aku tak punya saingan." Ungkap Chanyeol masih dengan nada cuek.

Luhan terperangah, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir sedikit menganga dan matanya membulat.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu Xi Luhan." Chanyeol menatap Luhan, mencoba menampilkan mimik muka serius, tapi gagal. -.-"

"Tapi wajahmu tidak serius, Park Chanyeol. Kau hanya mempermainkanku."

.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu dengan, Kris?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tak tau bagaimana kami kedepannya, aku dan Kris bersahabat sudah lama, hampir tiap hari bersama, dan langsung menjalani kehidupan pernikahan secara mendadak tentu cukup sulit untuk dijalani, apalagi dengan pernikahan tanpa ada cinta. Apa hal seperti itu bisa berlangsung lama eonni? Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Mencoba mencintai Kris, menjalani kehidupanku dengan Kris tanpa cinta, ataukah berpisah? Aku juga punya impian sendiri tentang pernikahanku kelak, tapi apa sekarang aku tak bisa mewujudkannya eonni?"

Baekhyun mencurahkan isi hatinya sambil tertunduk, setetes air matanya telah jatuh mengalir, tangannya masih mengelus rambut Sungmin yang sudah tertidur dipahanya setelah puas menangis.

"Eonni tak tau, Baekki. Tapi apa kau tak bisa mencintai Kris?"

"Aku tak pernah mencobanya. Lagi pula apa benar cinta sesimple itu?"

"..."

"Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, tapi apa aku boleh jatuh cinta? Aku sudah menikah, bahkan sebelum sempat merasakan yang namanya cinta. Bukankah hidupku sangat tidak indah, eonni?"

"Kau salah, Baekkie. Indah atau tidaknya hidupmu itu tergantung dari sudut pandang mana kau melihat dan menilainya, kau cukup bersyukur dan menjalani kehidupanmu sekarang. Jangan mengeluh, karena mengeluh hanya akan membuatmu semakin lemah. Baekkie, eonni sangat menyayangimu. Kau tau itu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Eonni mau kau bahagia, Baekkie. Jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang insident mendadak ini, cukup jalani dan bahagia. Mengerti Baekki?" Jelas Hyukjae, menampilkan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Baekhyun mendongak, lalu perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu eonni." Ucapnya, dan dia menangis, haru.

.

.

"Kris, aku menyukaimu." Ungkap Kyungsoo mantap, tersenyum manis menatap wajah Kris yang tampak kaget mendengar pengakuannya.

Mereka sekarang telah berada di Cafe yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin, Kyungsoo? ah maksudku aku tak tau, pengakuanmu terlalu mendadak." Kris menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tak apa Kris. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini padamu. Kau tau, memendamnya terus sungguh tak nyaman."

"Aku mengerti, tapi jika aku menjawab aku juga menyukaimu apa itu berarti kita sudah jadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Kris

Kyungsoo terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Itu tergantung dirimu, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku atau tidak. Saling menyukai juga belum tentu harus menjadi sepasang kekasih, kan?"

"Entahlah, aku juga belum bisa memahami perasaanku. Aku mungkin juga menyukaimu, Aku nyaman bersamamu. Tapi aku juga belum yakin dengan perasaanku."

Kyungsoo sedit bersemu mendengar perkataan Kris, tapi tak begitu terlihat, dia sangat bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

"Kita jalani saja dulu, soal perasaanmu, mmm kita hanya perlu berpisah jika kau ternyata tak sungguh menyukaiku. Bagaimana?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Kau yeoja yang baik dan juga manis Kyungsoo, jadi kurasa tak ada ruginya." Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi apa sekarang aku boleh memanggilmu, Oppa~?"

Kris tertawa, "Kau sangat lucu Kyungsoo-yaa. Kurasa aku akan benar-benar menyukaimu kalau kau selalu bertingkah seperti itu."

"Aku akan sangat gembira jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Kris Oppa."

.

.

.

Bersambung

**Maafkan aku, chap ini pendek trus gak ada NC-nya soalnya aku lagi anemia, kurang darah. Kebanyakan mimisan gegara nulis NCannya KrisBaek.**

**Ada yang rindu sama Sungmin tah? hihihii...**

**Balasan Review:**

- CheftyClouds: ya namanya juga udah nafsu, cinta gak cinta urusan belakangan. Makasih udah review.

- BLUEFIRE0805: Iya, aku juga gak suka liat kai deket-deket baekhyun.; kris: aku memang suaminya kan, jadi wajar kan? Iya kan?; Makasih udah review.

- AnitaLee: Kaibaek shiper?; hah iya nih, aku rasa juga gitu nanti. Makasih udah review

- askasufa: Sungmin lagi main ama wookie, jadi gak tau kalau dia lagi kedatangan noona cantik; entahlah, saya sukanya KaiHun yaoi ver sih. Mkasih udah review

- SHY Fukuru: Iya nih, si kris mesum banget soalnya, bisanya cuma ngatain orang mesum aja dia; rated tinggi yang bagaimana itu?; Makasih udah review.

- indi1004: Kaibaek? Entahlah, akunya juga masih bingung si item mau digimanain. Makasih udah review.

- lili: tapi gak janji yah, soalnya aku masih polos kan. lili: /shock/ ; makasih udah review.

- EXOSTics: iya ini ada Kaitem; aduh, dirimu mendukung Kris atau Kai sih? Haduuhh... Kalau aku dukung Sungmin aja. Makasih udah review

- ohristi95: apanya yang begitu nyata hayooo, Nc-nya? Wah kamu readers fic ini yang paling yadong, selamat. Kkkk; Dilanjut sampe maut memisahkan? Ok, next chap aku tinggal bikin baek mati ketabrak mobil, trus kris bunuh diri, cerita berakhir dan authornya disantet hohohoo. Makasih udah review.

- cindyshim07: Iya, ini udah lanjut ya. Semoga suka.; makasih udah review.

- majey .jannah: kkk tapi si Baek gak protes, malah semangat dia. Haduh dasar; ganti sehun? Aduh, maapin ya, aku uke sehun shiper tapi makasih udah review.

- Lia ok: entahlah aku juga tak tau apa kai cinta baek atau tidak. Mari tanyakan pada rumput yang ngedance; makasih udah review.

- TrinCloudSparkyu: kris masih bimbang, masih labil dia. Maklum, kan masih abg(?) /shock/ ; baekki dikelilingi orang mesum yah. Makasih udah review chap ini sama chap sebelumnya.

- Kim Eun Seob: aaah kamu suka liat kris cemburu yaah. Hihihii; makasih udah review chap ini sama chap sebelumnya.

**Terimakasih Readers ^^ **

**Sorry for typos**

***Chuu~~**


	6. trouble

**IF IT'S WRONG**

**Tittle: **If it's Wrong

**Cast: **Baekhyun (girl)

Kris

Hyukjae (girl)

Sungmin (5yo)

Chanyeol

Luhan (girl)

and other.

**Chapter:** 6/?

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini asli punyaku!**

**Warn: NC, CRACK PAIR, CERITA ANEH, GENDERSWITCH, ooc**

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak mencintai Kris?" Tanya Hyukjae menyelidik.

"Aku tak tau eonni, aku kan tak tau mencintai orang itu rasanya seperti apa. Ishh." Baekhyun menjawab sedikit menggerutu.

Sore ini mereka sedang bersantai di teras rumah Hyukjae yang mengarah ke pekarangan. Baekhyun belum pulang sejak dia datang sekitar jam 11 tadi pagi. Sedangkan Sungmin sekarang sedang berada di rumah Wookie, calon istrinya.

"Apa jantungmu berdetak cepat saat kau berada dalam jarak dekat bersama Kris?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menopang dagunya. Berpikir keras.

"Aku tak tau, aku tak pernah memperhatikannya." Jawabnya.

"Okay, pindah ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa kau merasa tidak suka saat Kris berdekatan dengan perempuan lain?"

"Tidak, karena setauku cuma aku dan Luhan yang berteman sangat dekat dengan Kris."

Hyukjae menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku menyerah, padahal jika kalian saling mencintai tak akan jadi rumit kan."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Eonni, aku pernah membuat perjanjian bersama Kris." Ungkap Baekhyun.

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Perjanjian kalau kami akan tetap menjalani pernikahan ini, kami akan tampil mesra jika berada di depan eomma dan appa, beberapa bulan setelahnya kami berencana akan bercerai karena kami sadar kami tak saling mencintai."

"Lalu kenapa kau sangat sedih saat kau menceritakan kehidupan pernikahanmu dengan Kris tadi pagi?"

"Karena aku juga tak yakin kalau eomma dan eomma Kris akan mengizinkanku untuk bercerai, aku juga tak tau alasan apa yang harus kami gunakan nanti. Aku belum pernah membicarakannya dengan serius bersama Kris. Awalnya aku yakin kalau rencana ini akan berhasil, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir aku sedikit ragu. Apalagi aku takut jika harus membohongi eomma, eonni tau kan kalau eomma pasti tau jika aku sedang membohonginya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku belum sempat membicaran keraguanku tentang perjanjian ini bersama Kris." Ujar Baekhyun lesu.

Hyukjae mengelus rambut Baekhyun,

"Sebaiknya kalian membicarakan ini secepatnya, eonni sarankan jangan cepat mengambil keputusan untuk bercerai."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jika kau dan Kris merasa nyaman dan bahagia dengan hubungan pernikahan ini, kenapa kalian harus repot repot memikirkan perceraian? Sekarang eonni tanya, apa kau pernah merasa terbebani dengan pernikahanmu?"

"Hmmm tidak, aku hanya sangat merasa bersalah pada Kris."

"Tapi apa Kris menyalahkanmu tentang masalah ini?"

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah menyalahkanku tapi dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

"Begini, kalian berdua sama-sama bersalah. Kau bersalah karena telah menggoda Kris, dan Kris bersalah karena telah mengeluarkannya didalam. Kenapa kalian tak coba menjalani pernikahan kalian dengan 'normal' saja?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan membicarakannya dengan Kris nanti. Sekarang aku mau mengunjungi eomma dulu. Eonni mau ikut? Kajja."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau benar-benar akan menginap disini?" Tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tentu saja, aku akan terus mengikutimu sampai kau percaya bahwa aku memang menyukaimu." Ucapnya mantap.

Ternyata setelah insiden menyatakan cinta Chanyeol tadi, Luhan langsung pulang ke apartmennya sendiri dan Chanyeol nengikutinya.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. "Memangnya kalau aku percaya, kau mau apa hah?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya tak suka jika kau tak mempercayaiku." Jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

Luhan sebenarnya percaya dengan apa yang tadi Chanyeol ucapkan. Dia mengenal Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tak pernah membohonginya, dia hanya mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk tak mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol, tak mau berharap banyak pada pria cuek dan sedikit bodoh, oh dan tidak peka itu.

"Pulanglah Park Chanyeol." Luhan berucap lemas dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya, tapi Chanyeol menarik lengannya keras hingga dia kini berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak percaya, Chanyeol. Aku tak mau mepercayaimu, kau bohong, kau bohong, kau hanya memberiku harapan palsu, aku tak mau percaya, hiks hiks.." Luhan berucap frustasi, dengan isakan yang sudah tak dapat dia tahan lagi. Dia sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak lama, menahannya sendiri tapi Chanyeol memang bodoh dan tidak peka hingga tak menyadarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Percayalah." Bisiknya pelan. Pelukannya mengerat pada pinggang Luhan, sementara Luhan telah menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau bodoh Chanyeol." Ucap Luhan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu tapi kau selalu tak peduli, saat aku berniat melupakan perasaanku kau dengan seenaknya berkata kau mencintaiku. Hentikan, jangan membuatku semakin mengharapkanmu." Lanjutnya, air mata senantiasa mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Luhan langsung berlari ke kamarnya, mengunci dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menangis memang bukan gayanya, tapi perang batin antara percaya dan takut membuatnya merasa sesak, hingga air mata yang hanya dia perlihatkan di depan orang tuanya kini mengalir dan bodohnya hal itu terjadi di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri membatu setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. 'Luhan menyukaiku? Sudah lama dan aku hanya diam saja? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Dasar bodoh, kau memang bodoh Chanyeol, dan sekarang kau telah membuat Luhan menangis.' batinnya.

Chanyeol mendekati pintu kamar Luhan, suara isak tangis Luhan terdengar sangat pilu. Dia tak pernah melihat Luhan menangis, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Luhan menangis, dan sialnya itu karena dirinya. Tangannya mengelus permukaan pintu seakan Luhan bisa merasakannya, dia menyandarkan dahinya pada pintu itu.

"Maafkan aku Lu, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, kumohon." Bisiknya, yang tentu saja tak bisa didengar Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan, sangat mencintaimu." Ucapnya lebih keras.

Luhan mendengarnya, dia menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Pulanglah Chanyeol." Balasnya dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol tak tahan, anggota tubuhnya seakan kehilangan fungsinya saat mendengar suara Luhan yang serak karena menangis, tubuhnya merosot, berlutut di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Dia ingin menenangkan Luhan, memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Chanyeol menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Luhan, "Xi Luhan, buka pintunya. Kumohon."

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam setengah 9, Baekhyun belum pulang dan Kris telah menunggunya dengan resah di ruang tengah. Dia mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun bahwa dirinya sedang berada di rumah Jae eomma. Yang membuatnya resah adalah, apakah ia harus menyampaikan tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo, dan setelah memikirkannya baik-baik dia memilih menyampaikannya, dan dia berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi dengan Baekhyun, 'Mmm mungkin satu kali sebagai penutup, dan aku akan menyampaikannya pada Baekhyun besok. Ya, ide yang bagus.' Batinnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Dia mengambil Handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja, bermain games sembari menunggu Baekhyun pulang.

Sekitar jam 9 Baekhyun pulang, dia mendapati Kris tertidur dengan Handphone di pahanya. Dia berjalan mendekati Kris, membungkukkan badannya tepat di hadapan Kris.

"Kris, heii bangun." Ucapnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kening Kris dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kris membuka matanya, "Eoh, Baekki kau sudah pulang." Ucapnya, meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman.

"Iya, kenapa kau tidur disini?" Tanya Baekhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris. Dia mengambil handphone Kris dan menyimpannya di meja.

"Aku menunggumu, Yeobo. Aku mau meminta jatahku" Ucap Kris.

"Jatah apa? Makan? Kau belum makan?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Bukan itu, Yeobo. Aku merindukan tubuhmu, kita sudah beberapa hari tak melakukannya kan? Kajjaa." Ucap Kris semangat dan langsung menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun memberontak, dia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi Kris memanggilnya Yeobo, itu berarti Kris menuntut Bakhyun melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri.

"Apa tak bisa besok, Kris? Aku lelah." Baekhyun berucap dalam gendongan Kris.

"Tak bisa Yeobo, aku maunya sekarang. Kau dibawah saja jadi tak akan kelelahan kan?"

Baekhyun pasrah sekarang, lagi pula mungkin ini bisa menjadi awal untuk menjalani kehidupan pernikahan yang normal, pikirnya. Dia mengalunkan lengannya pada tengkuk Kris.

Kris mendudukkan Baekhyun di pinggiran kasur, dan segera membuka bajunya.

"Buka bajumu yeobo, atau kau mau aku yang membukanya?"

"Tak usah, biar aku saja." Ucap Baekhyun dan langsung membuka bajunya serta rok yang dikenakannya, hingga hanya menyisakan bra dan underwearnya.

Kris sudah topless, dia mebaringkan Baekhyun dengan pelan dan menindih tubuhnya. Dia bertumpu pada lengan kanannya, tangan kirinya mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau mau kan?" Tanya Kris untuk memastikan.

Baekhyun menatap mata Kris, mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tengkuk Kris. Kris tersenyum dan balas menatap mata Baekhyun, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka, melumat bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun tidak membalas ciuman Kris, entah kenapa pertanyaan Hyukjae terlintas di pikirannya.

'Apa aku benar tak mencintai Kris? Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, apa itu berarti aku mencintai Kris? Tapi jika aku benar mencintai Kris apa Kris juga mencintaiku? Bagaimana jika tidak? Aaah tapi belum terbukti kan jika aku benar benar mencintai Kris, mungkin jantungku begini karena aku kelelahan. Ya, kelelahan.' Benak Baekhyun.

Kris yang merasa ciumannya tak dibalas, langsung meremas payudara Baekhyun yang masih tertutup bra, melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa tak membalas ciumanku, hm?" Tanya Kris lembut, menghapus jejak saliva di bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya dan beralih mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila, dan dia makin meragukan ucapannya yang menyatakan bahwa dia tak mencintai Kris. Mungkin memang dia mencintai Kris yang baru dia sadari sekarang, tapi hanya 'mungkin'. Dia belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa yang dia rasakan itu Cinta.

Baekhyun menggeleng menjawab ucapan Kris, "Ayo, lanjutkan lagi." Ucapnya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Kris tak menunggu lama, dia langsung menciumnya. Melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun melumat bibir atasnya, tangan Kris meremas lembut payudara Baekhyun dari luar sambil terus menghisap bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dalam ciumannya, ciuman kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Bukan cara ciumannya tapi 'rasa' ciumannya. Lidah Kris masuk dalam rongga mulutnya, dia balas dengan sedikit dorongan pada lidah Kris. Bosan mendorong lidah Kris dia beralih menghisapnya lalu kembali mempermainkan lidah Kris dengan lidahnya. Kris menarik lidahnya, Baekhyun beralih melumat bibir bawah Kris.

Tangan Kris menyusup pada punggung Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengerti jadi dia mengangkat punggungnya sedikit hingga payudaranya menempel dengan dada Kris. Kris langsung membuka pengaitnya. Bibir mereka masih saling bertautan, tangan Kris masuk dalam cup bra Baekhyun yang belum dia buka, baru pengaitnya. Menggerakkan jari-jarinya melingkar pada sekitar nipple Baekhyun tanpa menyentuh nipplenya.

Baekhyun melepas ciumannya, "akkhh Kriss, buka.." Baekhyun mendesah sambil sedikit merengek pada Kris.

Kris tersenyum, dia langsung membuka bra Baekhyun dan melemparnya kebelakang. Tangan Kirinya meremas payudara kanan Baekhyun sedangkan bibirnya langsung mengemut payudara kiri Baekhyun. Menjilatnya dan kadang memberikan gigitan kecil.

Baekhyun mendesah nikmat, tangan kanannya ikut membantu tangan kiri Kris yang meremas payudaranya.

Bibirnya ganti mengemut payudara kanan Baekhyun, sedangkan yang kiri dia remas dengan tangannya. Sesekali mencubit dan memelintir nipplenya. Baekhyun mendesah, dia meremas rambut Kris gemas.

Kris menghentikan permainannya, beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau belum pernah menstruasi selama kita menikah kan, yeobo?" Tanya Kris.

"Belum, kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu kukeluarkan di dalam ya?"

"Tak beresiko hamil kan?"

"Tidak, yeobo."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu selesai, Kris langsung membuka underwear Baekhyun, dan mengubah posisi Baekhyun menjadi sedikit bersandar pada hadboard kasur dengan disangga satu batal dan kaki mengangkang. Dia memposisikan wajahnya di depan vagina Baekhyun yang sudah Basah, mengelus klitoris Baekhyun dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya, sedangkan bibirnya sibuk menjilati paha putih Baekhyun. Tangannya masih setia mengelus klitoris Baekhyun, Baekhyun sendiri sudah sangat kegelian.

"Krishh aaah masukkan jarimuhhmmm." Ucap Baekhyun tak sabaran.

Kris membawa wajahnya kembali kedepan vagina basah Baekhyun, dan jangan lupakan jarinya yang masih mengelus klitoris Baekhyun yang sedikit mengeras karena rangsangan jari Kris.

"Masukkan kemana, yeobo." Ucap Kris, hawa nafasnya jelas terasa pada vagina Baekhyun.

"aah jarimu, Krishh masukkan ke vaginaku, jangan mengelusnya saja." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit mendesah.

Vagina Baekhyun sudah sangat basah, hingga Kris tak segan-segan langsung memasukkan tiga jarinya kedalam, menggerakkannya keluar masuk.

Baekhyun sempat memekik pelan, tapi segera tergantikan dengan desahan nikmat.

Kris masih menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk, lidahnya menjilat Klitoris Baekhyun, melumatnya, kadang juga menggodanya dengan giginya.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kris yang bebas untuk meremas payudaranya, sedangkan payudaranya yang lain dia remas sendiri. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah, Kris selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, dan dia menyukainya.

"Lebih cepat, kris." Titahnya pada Kris.

Kris melakukannya dengan senang hati, tangannya ia gerakkan dengan cepat, dan menghisap klitorisnya dengan kuat, hingga cairan Baekhyun mengalir dari dalam vaginanya. Kris menjilat cairan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, terengah. Dia merasakan pergerakan Kris, entah apa yang dilakukannya, tak lama dia merasa Kris merangkak di atas tubuhnya, tapi dia terlalu lemas untuk melihatnya.

Kris memalingkan wajah Baekhyun ke arahnya, dan langsung memberikan ciuman lembut seperti biasanya. Baekhyun tak membalas dia masih lemas.

Kris menghentikan ciumannya, mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut, hingga wajahnya kini menghadap pada kejantanan Kris. Ternyata dia telah membuka celananya.

"Masukkan dalam mulutmu, yeobo."

Baekhyun hanya membuka mulutnya lebar, dan Kris langsung memasukkannya dalam mulut Baekhyun, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Baekhyun tak banyak bergerak, dia hanya membiarkan Kris melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Tak lama, Kris berhenti, dan dia pindah kesamping Baekhyun.

"Menungginglah, Yeobo."

Baekhyun menungging, Kris langsung memposisikan miliknya di depan bibir vagina Baekhyun. Mulai mendorong pelan miliknya, tak susah karena cairan sisa orgasme Baekhyun masih tersisa di vaginanya.

Keduanya menggeram tertahan saat kejantanan Kris perlahan mulai tertanam dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, awalnya gerakannya masih sangat pelan, tak lama gerakan itu berubah makin cepat. Tangannya meremas payudara Baekhyun yang bergoyang karena gerakannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah, posisi seperti ini membuat kejantanan Kris yang memang sudah sangat panjang menurutnya itu menusuknya makin dalam.

Kris bergerak makin liar, remasannya pada kedua payudara Baekhyun juga sudah tidak teratur, tapi justru membuat Baekhyun makin merasakan nikmat.

Tak lama, mereka orgasme hampir bersamaan.

Kris membalik posisi Baekhyun, membuatnya terlentang, dia sendiri membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan lalu memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir Baekhyun. Entah itu kebiasaan atau apa, Kris akan selalu mencium Baekhyun dengan amat sangat lembut saat Baekhyun telah orgasme.

Baekhyun hanya menikmati perlakuan Kris.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. Menyeka keringat di dahi Baekhyun, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Padahal sebenarnya dia ingin membicarakan apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Hyukjae sebelumnya, tentang menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan normal, tapi tubuhnya lelah. Jadi lebih baik dibicarakn besok. Menurutnya. Kris sendiri sudah tertidur di sampingnya dengan lengan yang melingkar cantik di perutnya.

Mereka tidur bersama, dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri di wajah keduanya.

.

.

.

Tengah malam Luhan terbangun karena meras tenggerokannya kering, dia berdiri di depan pintu dengan ragu mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya. Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka, tubuh Chanyeol telah tergeletak di depan Luhan. Luhan yakin Chanyeol duduk bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol langsung meringkuk memegangi perutnya, matanya tertutup setengah terbuka. Luhan panik, langsung berlutut di sampingnya, membawa kepala Chanyeol di pangkuannya,

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?" Ucapnya, menghapus titik titik keringat di dahi Chanyeol.

"A-aaku, aauuhhh." Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya dia kembali berteriak kesakitan.

Luhan semakin panik.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol.

"A-aku lapar, Lu." Jawab Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Luhan serasa ingin melompat dari lantai tiga saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, dia merasa sia-sia telah menghawatirkannya.

"Oh, bangunlah. Aku buatkan makanan." Luhan langsung berdiri, membuat kepala Chanyeol menentuh lantai dengan 'lembut'. Dia kembali berteriak kesakitan.

Luhan sebenarnya tak berniat membuat Chanyeol kesakitan, hanya saja Luhan sedikit jengkel pada sifat berlebihan Chanyeol yang tak tepat waktu.

Chanyeol mengikuti Luhan ke dapur.

"Tunggu di situ." Ucap Luhan menunjuk arah meja makan.

Luhan hanya membuat 2 mangkuk mie instan, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Chanyeol. Mereka berdua makan dalam keheningan.

Chanyeol menghabiskan makanannya lebih dahulu, dia hanya memandangi Luhan yang makan dengan tenang tak meliriknya apalagi melihatnya.

Luhan berdiri, makanannya juga telah habis. Dia berdiri di samping Chanyeol, berniat mengambil mangkuk kotor bekas Chanyeol makan dan membawanya untuk di cuci. Tapi Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya hingga dia berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang pinggul Luhan erat agar tak kabur darinya, satu tangannya membawa wajah Luhan agar menghadapnya.

"Lu, i love you. I really love you. Don't you see that?" Tanya Chanyeol, Luhan tertunduk. Dia tak pernah mendengar Chanyeol berbicara padanya dengan bahasa asing seperti itu, dia tau Chanyeol sangat serius kali ini.

"Look at my eyes, Lu. and tell me what you feel." Pinta Chanyeol.

Luhan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"I love you too pabbo." Bisiknya. Dia sudah memikirkannya, Chanyeol memang bodoh, tapi dia juga mencintanya. Dia yakin Chanyeol juga mencintainya karena Chanyeol mengatakannya dalam Bahasa inggris. _/sweatdrop/_

Chanyeol tentu saja bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, senyum bahagia terpatri di wajahnya.

"Boleh aku menciummu, Lulu?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Seharusnya hal seperti itu tak usah dipertanyakan lagi, pikirnya.

Luhan mengecup singkat pipi Chanyeol. Senyum bahagia di wajah Chanyeol makin melebar hingga tampak seperti orang bodoh. Chanyeol menangkup pipi Luhan dengan tangan besarnya lalu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol melumat bibirnya. Luhan membalas ciumannya dan dengan berani memeluk leher Chanyeol.

.

.

"Baekki, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Kris pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa?"

"Kau tau Kyungsoo satu jurusanku? Aku dan dia telah berpacaran."

"Hah, benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bercerai saja." Ucap Baekhyun santai.

"A-aap maksudmu Baekkie, kau tak takut eomma kita mengamuk?"

"Yasudah, aku bunuh diri saja."

.

.

.

~BERSAMBUNG~

**Ada yang merasa chapter ini membosankan? maaf yah :( pas buat Chap ini kepikiran ChanLu terus makanya jadinya gitu. Mana adegannya ChanLu drama banget lagi.**

**Ada yang gak suka ChanLu?**

**Ada yang merasa NC-nya membosankan? Aku jiga merasa begitu.**

**Balasan Review:**

- AnitaLee: Huhuu iya, mereka pacaran. Iya, ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review

- SHY Fukuru: SAW itu film genre suspense, sumpah itu film sadis banget. Kalau film yang hiu-hiu itu bukannya JAWS ya?; chanlu gak nyesek lagi kan sekarang? Makasih udah review

- askasufa: Maklum muka yeol gak ada setting seriusnya, jadi begitulah; iya aku juga suka cara kyung nyatain cinta, santai banget; kalau kaihun yaoi sendiri itu ibarat liat Sehun berada diantara orang negro; Makasih udah review

- ohristi95: haduh.. gak usah dibayangin, muka tegang kris itu gak ganteng. /dibakarKris/; ini udah lanjut kok, maaf chap ini membosankan u.u; makasih udah review

- TrinCloudSparkyu: Iya, si Ming pervert; si itemnya lagi luluran ciyn, jadi gak muncul dia; makasih udah review.

- CheftyClouds: ini udah gak pendek :) ; Reaksinya baekhyun mungkin chap depan baru diceritain lebih jelas. Makasih udah review.

- Mrs. LeeHyukjae: udah lanjut, semoga suka. Makasih udah review.

- Blacknancho: doain aja biar Baek tegar ya #BeStrongBaek ; makasih udah review

- Kim Eun Seob: Baek mau bunuh diri O_O ; makasih udah review

- EXOSTics: waduh kamu sadis banget nak. Motongnya jangan banyak-banyak, ngitungnya susah nanti kan; ini updatenya udah kilat kan? Makasih udah review

- lili: hueee maaf chap kemarin gak ada NC-nya, tapi chap ini udah ada kok, walau gak hot; makasih udah review.

†††

**Makasih udah review, makasih udah favorit dan follow. Makasih juga buat Silent Readers sekalian. Makasih reviewer yang usah doain.**

**Maaf, typonya banyak.**

**Makasih Semua, i Love You all. Mumumuu~~**

†††


	7. heart-attack

_**IF IT'S WRONG**_

**Tittle: **If it's Wrong

**Cast: **Baekhyun (girl)

Kris

Hyukjae (girl)

Sungmin (5yo)

Chanyeol

Luhan (girl)

and other.

**Chapter: **7/?

**Disclaimer: **Cerita ini asli punyaku!

**Warn: CRACK PAIR, CERITA ANEH, GENDERSWITCH, ooc**

.

.

.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Byun Baekhyun?" Ucap Kris, tak sadar telah membentak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak, dia tak menyangka kalimat yang dia ucapkan dengan asal akan membuat Kris membentaknya seperti ini. Tangannya berhenti mengaduk soup-nya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, lebih seperti berucap pada dirinya sendiri, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa dia memang Byun Baekhyun.

Kris terdiam, tak mengerti ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tadi hanya bercanda, ya bercanda." Lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya –mengaduk soup– tapi kata-kata Kris terus terngiang di kepalanya. Kyungsoo dan Kris yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kris yang memanggilnya BYUN BAEKHYUN.

Kris dan Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa air matanya telah jatuh, dia juga tak sadar telah mengaduk soup-nya dengan gerakan cepat hingga soup panas itu terciprat mengenai tangannya. Baekhyun terpekik, soup yang mengenai tangannya lumayan banyak.

Suara pekikan Baekhyun mengagetkan Kris, ia lalu berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah terduduk di lantai memegangi tangannya, Kris bisa melihat tangan Baekhyun memerah. Dia segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun, kenapa kau sangat ceroboh hah?" Omel Kris.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan wajah yang telah dibanjiri air mata, menatap Kris yang sudah meniup-niup tangannya yang terkena soup panas. Baekhyun langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_"Patah hati ditambah kecipratan soup panas. Apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari pada ini." _Batin Baekhyun merana.

"Kenapa kau menangis, apa ini sangat sakit?"

"Sakit sekali, Kris" Jawabnya sambik terisak. _"Hatiku" _Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera mengobatinya." Kris gelagapan melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis seperti anak kecil.

Kris langsung mematikan kompor yang masih menyala lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi, sedangkan dia mengambil salep untuk Baekhyun.

Saat Kris kembali, Baekhyun masih saja menangis. Kris mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, mengambil(?) tangan Baekhyun yang terluka untuk dia oleskan salep.

"Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu, Baekkie?" Tanya Kris lembut sambil terus mengobati luka Baekhyun.

"Maaf~ hiks." Ucap Baekhyun mendukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Kau istirahat saja, biar aku membereskan ini. Aku akan memanggilmu setelah ini selesai." Sahut Kris setelah selesai mengobati luka Baekhyun.

Kris mengambil alih soup yang dibuat Baekhyun. Tak sulit, karena hanya tinggal menunggu sampai soup itu mendidih, lalu di hidangkan di meja.

•••

Kris dan Baekhyun kini duduk santai di depan televisi –setelah menyantap sarapan mereka dalam diam–.

"Jadi kau dan Kyungsoo sekarang err ah emm pacaran?" Sahut Baekhyun, sedikit sulit menyebut kata pacaran.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau tau orangnya?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya. Kyungsoo yang berambut sebahu bermata bulat itu kah?"

"Iya. Dia yeoja yang manis, lucu dan baik. Aku juga suka kepribadiannya dia–..."

Baekhyun tak lagi menyimak ucapan Kris yang sedang memuji Kyungsoo, dia pikir dia tak kalah dari Kyungsoo, dia juga manis, lucu, baik, cantik, ah kecuali mata. Mata Baekhyun tak bulat, sedangkan Kyungsoo punya mata bulat yang lucu. Mungkin itu yang membuat Kris menyukai Kyungsoo, pikirnya. Dia langsung merutuki matanya yang segaris itu.

"Kau tau, dia me..."

"Aku mau ke tempat Luhan, aku bawa mobil sendiri dan aku mungkin akan menginap disana jadi tak usah menghubungiku." Ucap Baekhyun cepat –sangat cepat– memotong perkataan Kris. Baekhyun langsung beranjak tak menghiraukan Kris yang kini melongo menatap kepergiannya.

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja, ataukah memang hari ini Baekhyun sangat aneh." Kris Berucap entah pada siapa.

'Baekhyun pergi. Ah, aku bisa mengajak Kyungsoo berkunjung kesini. Okay, ide yang bagus Kris.'

Kris langsung mengambil Handphone-nya di meja dan segera menghubungi kekasihnya, Kyungsoo.

_"Halo, Kris." _Sapa Kyungsoo

"Halo, Kyung. Kau dimana? Apa kau sibuk sekarang?"

_"Aku di rumah. Kenapa?"_

"Bagaimana kalau kau berkunjung ke rumahku? Kau tak pernah ke rumahku kan?"

_"Iya, tapi ah bagaimana jika kau saja yang kerumaku? Aku menunggumu, Okay."_

"Mmm ya, baiklah. Tunggu aku, Chagi."

"Okay, Kris" Balas Kyungsoo.

Sambungan tertutup. Kyungsoo yang menutupnya. Kris melongo, heran melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang biasa-biasa saja saat dia memanggilnya 'chagi'. Kris mengira Kyungsoo akan malu-malu dan salah tingkah. Aah dia lupa, Kyungsoo bukan type perempuan centil seperti itu. Dia hanya tak mampu melihat wajah bersemu Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kris tersadar dari acara melongonya, dia berjalan ke kamar hendak melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang mungkin sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Dia mengintip lewat celah pintu, Baekhyun sedang memilih baju dan hanya mengenakan bra hitamnya. Sesaat dia menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersadar, lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke depan.

"Baekkie, aku juga akan keluar. Kunci pintu jika kau sudah pergi. Bye." Teriaknya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

•••

_Ting Tong Tong Tong_

Pintu lalu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mungil Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah, Kris." Sambut Kyungsoo.

Kris tersenyum dan melangkah masuk, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu sedangkan Kyungsoo berlalu ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan camilan.

"Kau sendiri Kyungsoo? Kemana orang tuamu?" Tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo yang telah duduk di sampingnya setelah meletekkan minuman dan camilan di meja.

"Orang tuaku sedang ke luar kota beberapa hari." Jawabnya.

"Kau tak takut? Tak mau kutemani?" Tawar Kris.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Tak perlu, Kris."

Kris tak menjawab lagi. Suasananya hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Kris, kita sudah jadi sepasang kekasih kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Hmm yah, kenapa kita tak mencoba untuk melakukan kencan dan sejenisnya seperti yang pasangan lain lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Ide yang bagus, kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah chagi. Kita akan pergi sekarang." Jawab Kris ceria.

Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar ceria, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan menatap Kris yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Baiklah, aku segera kembali." Gumamnya dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya.

Kris menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan tenang. Kyungsoo sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sangat tenang sedangkan Baekhyun tak bisa tenang. Kyungsoo saat mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan hanya menampilkan ekspresi wajahnya yang berbinar, sedangkan Baekhyun saat mendapat apa yang dia inginkan wajahnya juga akan berbinar senang tapi tubuhnya juga tak akan berhenti bergerak, dia akan melompat-lompat kecil bahkan berlari keliling ruangan jika dia merasa senang berlebihan. Kyungsoo sangat dewasa berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Kris?"

Panggilan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kris dari acara membandingkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Sudah siap?"Tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi habiskan minumanmu dulu Kris, aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukmu."

•

•

•

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu apartemt Luhan dengan beringas, dia telah menekan bell berkali-kali tapi pintu tetap tak terbuka jadi dia memilih mengetuk lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu itu. Padahal Baekhyun sebelumnya telah menghubungi Luhan.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun langsung menerobos masuk.

"Kau kemana saja Lu?" Tanyanya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Luhan medekat ke arahnya, "Aku tak kemana-mana Baekkie. Oh iya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menginap di sini?"

Baekhyun menoleh, "Aku malas berada di rumah." Jawabnya dengan wajah masam.

"Rumah?"

"Rumahku dan Kris. Aku sedang tak ingin melihat wajahnya."

"Kau ada masalah dengannya? Masalah apa?"

"Lulu chagi, kau meninggalkanku." Ucap seseorang dengan suara menggelegar yang langsung memeluk pinggang Luhan dari samping.

Luhan bergerak risih, berusaha menjauhkan tubuh besar kekasihnya dari tubuhnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm?" Tanya kekasih Luhan, Chanyeol yang tampak belum menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang berada di samping kanan Luhan. Dia sedang asik memberikan kecupan kecil di leher Luhan.

Baekhyun memandangi mereka berdua aneh, mata sipitnya makin menyipit.

"Kalian?" Baekhyun membuka suara.

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke kanan, mata Chanyeol membulat sedangkan Luhan langsung medorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kalian pacaran? sejak kapan?" Desis Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Kemarin." Gumamnya.

"HUAAAAAA KENAPA SEMUA HARUS BERBAHAGIA DIATAS PENDERITAANKUU." Teriak Baekhyun keras. Nafasnya terengah setelah berteriak.

Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Lu, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku akan kembali nanti malam. Ingat, aku akan menginap disini." Ucapnya kemudian berjalan keluar dengan kaki diseret.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Chanyeollie bodoh." Luhan memukuli Chanyeol dengan ganas.

"Baekhyun sedang ada masalah kita seharusnya membantunya tapi kau malah membuatnya semakin lesu begitu." Lanjutnya, tangannya masih memukuli tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

"Sakit Lulu chagi~." Rintih Chanyeol.

Luhan tak bergeming, terus memukuli Chanyeol.

"Berhenti sayang, sakit." Rintihnya lagi, berharap Luhan menghentikan pukulannya tapi tak membuahkan hasil.

"Lulu, dadamu kelihatan." Ucapnya, dan berhasil. Luhan berhenti.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, kembali merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang masih shock dengan tangan menyilang di dadanya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersadar, ia langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol keras.

•••

Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang tak tau harus kemana, dia hanya berkeliling. Dia memang tak suka membawa mobil, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membawa mobil.

Dia merasa sangat kesepian, Kris berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya err patah hati mungkin. Luhan dan Chanyeol yang juga telah resmi berpacaran juga membuatnya merasa makin kesepian.

Dia tak mau ke rumah Hyukjae, karena pasti eonninya itu dapat menebak bahwa dia sedang ada masalah dan dia tak mau membuatnya khawatir. Sedangkan eomma appanya sedang ke China bersama eomma dan appa Kris selama sekitar satu bulan. Dan dia bingung harus ke mana sekarang.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah Bar. Ah tempat yang tepat, menurutnya. Dia membanting stir, mengubah haluan menuju ke Bar tersebut. Memarkir mobilnya di parkiran yang sepi itu. Tentu saja, bar di siang hari tak akan terlalu ramai.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Memesan minuman yang dapat membuatnya melupakan kejadian tadi pagi.

Baekhyun terus menenggak minuman itu, hingga dia benar-benar mabuk.

"Tapi nona, anda sudah sangat mabuk." Ucap seorang pelayan saat Baekhyun memesan minuman lagi.

"Tapi aku mau itu. Kris Chanyeol dan Luhan tak peduli lagi padaku hiks." Ucap Baekhyun, yang ternyata sudah mulai menangis.

"Aku mau itu, berikan aku itu." Pinta Baekhyun pada pelayan tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf nona. Saya tak bisa." Tolak pelayan itu lagi.

Bibir Baekhyun sudah melengkung kebawah, "Kenapa kau juga jahat padaku? Kris juga jahat padaku, kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan jahat? hueee.." Tangis Baekhyun pecah. Dia menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

Pelayan itu panik, dan berusaha membujuk Baekhyun.

"Kau jahat seperti Kris. Pergi~" Usir Baekhyun sambil menangis.

"Kau apakan nona itu Sungjae?" Tanya seseorang yang muncul di belakang pelayan yang melayani Baekhyun tersebut–Sungjae.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Nona ini mabuk dan terus mengataiku jahat seperti Kris." Sangga Sungjae.

"Kris? Kris sahabat Baekhyun itu kah?" Ucap orang itu, dan mendekat untuk melihat nona mabuk tersebut.

"Astaga, Baekhyun kau kenapa?" Tanya orang itu pada Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kai?" Tanya Sungjae.

Kai berbalik menghadap Sungjae "Dia temanku, Sungjae."

"Baekkie, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucapnya pada Baekhyun yang masih terisak.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kai. "Kai? Kai~ dia jahat seperti Kris cubit dia Kai, ayo cubit dia." Adu Baekhyun.

"Iya, Baekkie. Sekarang ayo kita pulang." Kai membantu Baekhyun menopang tubuhnya.

"Cubit dia dulu Kai~" Tolak Baekhyun, dia menunjuk Sungjae yang berdiri bodoh di belakangnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kai. Dia berbalik dan mencubit lengan Sungjae keras. Sungjae mengaduh sakit.

"Sudah kan? Sekarang kita pulang, okay." Bujuk Kai lagi.

"KAI SIALAN." Teriak Sungjae pada Kai yang sudah berada di luar.

"Aku tak mau pulang, Kai. Hiks Kris jahat padaku, Luhan jahat padaku, Chanyeol juga jahat padaku Hiks Hiks" Tolak Baekhyun.

•••

"Aku tak mau pulang, Kai. Kris jahat." Tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

Mereka telah sampai di halaman rumah Kris dan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tak mau beranjak dari dalam mobil Kai. Kai juga tak sampai hati memaksa Baekhyun terlalu keras. Apalagi melihat Baekhyun sepanjang jalan tadi terus menangis sambil berkata Kris jahat.

'Baekhyun dan Kris mungkin ada masalah. Kalau begini aku harus membawanya kemana? Setengah jam lagi aku ada kelas. Kutinggal di apartment-ku sebentar tak apa kan.' Pikir Kai.

Dia pun langsung melajukan mobilnya ke apartmentnya. Sesampainya di sana, Kai langsung menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang kini tertidur.

Setelah menempuh perjalan dengan susah payah karena beban yang dibawanya, akhirnya mereka sampai di apartment Kai. Kai membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di kasurnya, melepas sepatu Baekhyun.

Kai menuliskan pesan untuk Baekhyun di sebuah kertas yang di simpannya di meja dekat kasur dan segera berangkat ke kampusnya.

•••

Jam 8 malam. Kris dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Terima kasih, Kris." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Kris yang sedang menyetir melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Untuk?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. "Karena telah berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kris dan tersenyum, tapi tak seceria biasanya.

"Aku memang kekasihmu kan? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, hm? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Kris balas bertanya. Satu tangannya bergerak mengelus kepala Kyungsoo, yang satunya lagi masih sibuk menyetir.

"Kita hampir sampai, Kris."

Kris memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumah Kyungsoo, mengantar kekasihnya sampai di depan pintu.

"Terimakasih, Kris."

Kris menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah mengucapkannya saat di mobil, chagi. Dan lagi, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu tadi hm?" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum Berusaha membuat Kyungsoo nyaman agar mau bercerita padanya.

"Tak apa Kris." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya.

"Mungkin aku juga telah mencintaimu." Kris mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. "Kau tak yakin?" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Kris tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Kyungsoo. "Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak. Kau tak mau mampir?"

"Tak usah, tapi apa kau tak ingin ku temani? Apa tak apa kau tinggal sendiri?"

Kyungsoo senang, meski Kris belum ataukah tidak mencintainya tapi Kris mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku tak apa, Kris. Pulanglah."

"Tapi..." Kris menggantung ucapannya. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi Kyungsoo, sedangkan yang lain menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahnya.

Kris memisahkan jarak antara mereka, senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya saat melihat mata bulat kekasihnya melebar dengan bias pink pada pipi gembilnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan bagaimana detakan jantungnya saat tiba-tiba Kris menarik tubuhnya hingga tak berjarak. Dia mencengram erat bagian depan kemeja Kris saat bibir Kris bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Bibir Kris terasa lembut dan basah. Dia melihat mata Kris terpejam saat mulai melumat pelan bibirnya. Matanya sendiri masih terbuka lebar, dia terdiam. Bibirnya telah dilumat dengan sangat lembut oleh Kris dan hal itu sungguh tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Mata Kyungsoo masih saja membulat bahkan saat Kris telah melepas ciumannyam Wajah tersenyum Kris masih berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Kris membungkukkan badannya. Tentu saja karena dia sangat tinggi. Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo tersadar, matanya kembali normal, ia menatap Kris yang kini sedang menatapnya juga.

"K-kau menciumku?"

Kris tersenyum, dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo dan langsung melumatnya. Ia senang saat merasakan Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya.

Mereka terlarut dalam ciuman yang manis, hingga saat Kyungsoo melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kris secara sepihak.

"Aku menciummu, Chagi. Kau suka?" Kris menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo mendongak, tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Kenapa kau sangat lucu, Kyungsoo chagi?" Kris kembali menggoda yeoja yang ada di pelukannya itu.

Kyungsoo memerah. Merah yang benar-benar parah, dan itu terlihat jelas di mata Kris. Kyungsoo memerah seperti ini adalah hal langka, dan dia bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Kris yang masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hentikan, Kris. Kau membuatku malu." Akunya.

Sungguh Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat lucu di mata Kris. Bahkan dengan polosnya dia mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang malu. Jika Baekhyun pasti dia akan marah-marah untuk menutupi rasa mal– Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kembali membandingkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara tidak sadar.

"Masuklah, jangan lupa kunci pintu dan hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Tutur Kris.

"Yes, sir. Tapi tanganmu masih menahanku." Ucap Kyungsoo kalem.

Kris mencium pipi Kyungsoo kilat, lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Masuklah, chagi."

Kyungsoo pun masuk dan kembali mengunci pintu. Tubuhnya bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup itu. Dia tersenyum dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan mengingat tindakan Kris padanya.

Tak lama senyum itu kembali hilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi yang entah bagiamana menjelaskannya.

Kyungsoo sadar Kris tak mencintainya. Kata suka yang kemarin Kris ucapkan itu memang benar-benar rasa suka, tapi dia tau bahwa rasa suka yang dirasakan Kris bukan rasa suka yang bisa berubah menjadi cinta. Dia sadar akan hal itu karena memang dia terlalu peka, tapi dia tetap ingin mencoba membuat Kris mencintainya. Mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang kau inginkan tak ada salahnya bukan? Dia sempat berpikir untuk menyerah sebelum dia menyatakan cinta pada Kris, tapi dia tak ingin menyerah sebelu menciba jadi dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris dan tak diduga Kris menerimanya. Jadi bisa dibilang dia memasuki tahap baru dalam perjuangan cintanya. Ia telah mencintai Kris sejak dulu, dia akan tetap berusaha dan baru akan menyerah bila menurutnya ia memang harus menyerah.

•••

Baekhyun membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Melirik kiri kanan mencari jam, oh jam 9. Dia melirik ke arah jendela. Gelap, berarti sudah malam. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya. Hanya sesaat,

"Aku dimana?" Paniknya saat tersadar bahwa dia berada di tempat asing.

Dia terduduk di pinggir kasur, ekor matanya mendapati sebuah kertas di meja kecil.

'Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sadar. Kai.'

Baekhyun pun segera mengambil handphonye di dalam tas yang berada di atas meja kecil itu juga, dengan cepat men-scroll mencari nama Kai dan menghubunginya.

Dia menunggu hubungan udara itu tersambung dengan gelisah.

"Kai, ini dimana? Aku dimana? Kau dimana? Dimana mobilku?..." Dan masih banyak 'dimana' lainnya yang akan keluar jika Kai tak memotongnya.

_"STOP IT, Baek. Kau di apartmentku, aku menemukanmu sedang mabuk di bar milik Pamanku. Kau tak mau pulang jadi aku membawamu ke tempatku. Aku dalam perjalanan ke situ sekarang." _Ucap Kai penuh penekanan, takutnya Baekhyun tak mengerti ucapannya yang mungkin masih dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Baik, cepatlah dan antarkan aku ke bar itu lagi, mobilku masih disana. Ah dan bawa makanan, aku lapar."

_Pip. _Sambungan terputus sepihak oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali merebahkan badannya, kepalanya terasa berat dan berdenyut sakit.

Ini semua gara-gara Kris, pikirnya.

"Kenapa aku mengingatmu lagi, aaaarrggghh."

.

.

.

**TBC**

–

**Maaf updatenya lama, saya sibuk ziarah door to door. **

**Huwee Baek galau noh, maafkan daku.**

**Buat yang tidak suka ChanLu maafkan daku.**

**Chap ini gak ada moment ChanLu-nya soalnya bingung mau disempilin di mana.**

–

**Terimakasih buat yang udah review:**

BLUEFIRE0805, byunbaekhoney, AnitaLee, ohristi95, TrinCloudSparkyu, Blacknancho, majey jannah, pinzame, babyryou, askasufa, indi1004, Kim Eun Seob, babyyming, EXOSTics, I was a Dreamer, loliloli, Guest, Kiela Yue, mii-ah, Ryeolu.

–

**Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan? Maaf, tidak sempat balas review satu-satu. Saya lagi mengharu biru abis baca kisahnya **_**Qhais dan Laila**_** /telat banget ya/ Huwee aku nangis ampe mata sembab bacanya.**

**Chapter depan janji akan saya balas satu-satu lagi.**

**Ah, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, buat yang udah review follow favorit juga.**

**WELCOME BUAT READERS BARU.**

**Terimakasih buat silent reader juga, kalian memberiku motifasi untuk membuat ff yang lebih baik. Hiks terimakasih semua. Aku cinta kalian *Chuu~**


	8. begin

**IF IT'S WRONG**

**Tittle: **If it's Wrong

**Cast: **Baekhyun (girl),

Kris (man)

Luhan (girl)

Kai (man)

etc.

**Disclaimer: **Cerita ini asli punyaku!

**Warn: CRACK PAIR, CERITA MAKIN ANEH, GENDERSWITCH, ooc, NC**

•

•

•

Kai berjalan dengan santai menuju apartmentnya, dia langsung membuka pintu setelah memasukkan sandi terlebih dahulu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kamar, setibanya di kamar itu, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar itu.

"Baek, aku membawakanmu makanan. Cuci mukamu terlebih dahulu, aku menunggumu di luar." Ucapnya dan langsung meninggalkan kamar itu.

•

Baekhyun makan dengan semangat, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan tuan rumah yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Baekhyun, aku bicara padamu." Gumam kai dengan wajah datar.

Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya, menatap wajah Kai dengan cengirannya.

"Kubilang, kenapa kau bisa mabuk seperti itu?" Ulang Kai.

Cengiran di wajah Baekhyun langsung hilang.

"Kau menghancurkan mood-ku Kai-ah. Aku selesai." Jawabnya, meninggalkan meja makan.

Kai hanya melongo, tapi dia segera menyusul Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Baek, maafkan aku okay. Tak usah di jawab kalau kau belum siap." Bujuk Kai pada Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di sofa.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kai, "Kau tau jatuh cinta itu seperti apa, Kai?" Tanyanya.

Kai yang duduk di depan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu apa kau tau rasanya patah hati?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hmm patah hati? Aku pernah patah hati, hal itu sangat menyakitkan tapi sekarang aku sudah melupakannya." Jawab Kai. Ia masih belum berani bertanya pada Baekhyun, biarlah Baekhyun yang menceritakannya langsung.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Yaah, aku dulu punya seorang kekasih. Dia sangat baik pada semua orang dan aku sangat senang bisa menjadi kekasihnya, tapi saat hubungan kami jalan sebelas bulan dia mengaku bahwa dia memiliki kekasih lain. Saat kutanya apakah kau lebih mencintainya, dia menjawab iya. Jadi kita berpisah, padahal aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa melupakannya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat mendengar cerita Kai.

"Hal itu lumayan bagus, jika dibandingkan denganku." Ucapnya.

Kai memberanikan diri bertanya. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tak mengerti."

"Aku baru sadar aku telah jatuh cinta pada saat aku patah hati. Aku jatuh cinta pada Kris, hiks tapi dia sudah punya kekasih. Namanya Kyungsoo, tampaknya Kris sangat menyukainya. Ia bahkan menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo panjang lebar padaku. Kyungsoo baik, Kyungsoo lucu, Kyungsoo cantik hiks. Aku juga cantik tapi kenapa dia tak menyukaiku." Baekhyun bercerita panjang lebar, diselingi isakan kecil. Ia menghapus air matanya.

Kai beranjak mendekati Baekhyun, mengusap punggungnya lembut. Ia tak pandai menangani perempuan yang sedang menangis.

"Jadi kau tak mau pulang? Apa kau mau menginap disini? Tenang saja, aku tak tinggal disini, aku hanya kesini saat bertengkar dengan orang tuaku."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Terimakasih, tapi aku akan menginap di tempat Luhan saja. Kau mau mengantarku kesana kan Kai?" Pinta Baekhyun.

Kai menelan ludahnya kasar melihat wajah Baekhyun sekarang, wajahnya memelas, air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya, pipinya dan ujung hidungnya memerah karena menangis, bibirnya juga mengerucut sedikit.

Kai berdehem menutupi rasa gugupnya. "Tentu saja."

Baekhyun menunduk lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai heran

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mobilku, Kai?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kai.

Kai semakin salah tingkah melihatnya, wajah Baekhyun sekarang jauh lebih menggemaskan dari sebelumnya. Kai langsung berdiri dengan cepat.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Kai langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kai, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

Kai berbalik. "Mengantarmu ke tempat Luhan, ayo." Ajaknya.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyusul Kai setelah mengambil tasnya di dalam kamar Kai.

•

"Kau darimana saja Baekkie? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi. Kenapa kau baru pulang tengah malam begini? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tau. Aku bahkan menghubungi Kris dan dia bilang dia tidak bersamamu, dia juga sedang mencarimu sekarang. Kau harus mengabarinya sekarang, Baekkie." Luhan meghujani Baekhyun dengan serentetan kalimat saat Baekhyun sudah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartmen Luhan.

"Lu, kau saja yang mengabarinya ya. Aku lelah. Kita tidur berdua kan? Chanyeol tak ada di dalam kan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Luhan saat mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Luhan.

Luhan sendiri sedang mencoba menghubungi Kris, berkali-kali tetapi tetap tak mendapat jawaban dari pria tinggi itu. Akhirnya ia mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Kris dan menyusul Baekhyun.

•

"Permisi, apa anda melihat perempuan ini di bar ini?" Tanya Kris pada seorang pelayan di bar tempat mobil Baekhyun terparkir. Saat sedang mencari Baekhyun ia tak sengaja melihat mobil Baekhyun, awalnya ia agak ragu tapi setelah ia memastikannya akhirnya ia memasuki bar itu. Ia terus mencari, tapi tak menemukan sosok Baekhyun di manapun. Ia berinisiatif menanyakannya kepada salah satu pelayan di bar itu dengan memperlihatkan foto Baekhyun di handphone-nya.

"Maaf tuan saya tidak melihatnya, coba anda tanyakan pada pelayan itu." Ucap pelayan itu dan menunjuk seorang pelayan lain dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya.

Kris pun menghampiri pelayan itu, "Maaf, apa anda pernah meihat orang ini di bar ini? Saya melihat mobilnya terparkir di luar tapi saya tak menemukan orangnya."

Pelayan itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Iya saya melihatnya. Anda siapa?"

"Oh, saya Kris. Bisa anda antarkan saya ke tempat wanita ini?" Tanya Kris.

"Kris? Aaah jadi anda yang bernama Kris. Nona yang anda perlihatkan fotonya itu terus bergumam Kris jahat Kris Jahat. Tapi sekarang dia sudah pulang. Sayang sekali." Jawab Sungjae.

"Dia pulang bersama siapa? Kenapa mobilnya masih ada di luar kalau begitu?"

"Ah dia pulang bersama Kai." Sungjae menjawab dengan sedikit acuh, malas melayani Pria yang terlalu banyak tanya ini.

"Kai?"

Sungjae menghela nafas menahan emosi. "Kai yang di sana, Tuan." Sungjae menampilkan senyum di bibirnya, tapi matanya melotot tak sabar.

Kris sedikit ngeri melihatnya. Dia pun berterimakasih dan segera menghampiri Kai.

"Kai, mana Baekhyun?" Kris bertanya dengan tak sabarnya, tangan dilipat di dada angkuh.

Kai melilrik Kris lalu mendengus, "Heh, dia ada di apartment-ku. Kenapa?" Jawab Kai yang tentu saja berbohong. Baekhyun sudah bersama Luhan sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Kris sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku? Ah aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Kalaupun aku melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, apa urusannya denganmu?" Seringaian terpasang di bibir Kai.

Kris menggeram kesal. "Aku sahabatnya, tentu saja itu urusanku."

Kai menenggak minumannya sampai tak tersisa, lalu berdiri di hadapan Kris.

"Kau hanya sahabatnya, Kris. Baekhyun punya urusan pribadinya sendiri." Balas Kai, menekankan kata Hanya Sahabat.

"A-..." Kris tak dapat melanjutkan ucapnnya, tenggerokannya tercekat. Ucapan Kai benar, dia hanya sahabat Baekhyun. Dia ingin berkata Aku suaminya, tapi dia juga tak pantas di sebut sebagai suami.

Seringain Kai makin melebar. "Sudahlah, Kris. Urus saja urusanmu dengan kekasihmu, biar aku yang mengurus Baekki-ku."

Mata Kris melebar saat mendengar Kai mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai miliknya

Kai berlalu, menyenggol bahu Kris dengan sedikit keras.

'Sangat mudah di tebak, dan sangat tidak peka. Tenang saja Baekhyun, aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu menyadarkannya. ' Batin Kai.

•

Kris merenung di kamarnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia berbaring di kasur yang selalu mereka tempati bercinta, tapi sekarang tak ada Baekhyun di situ.

Dia tak dapat melupakan ucapan Kai yang menyebut nama Baekhyun dengan sebutan Baekkie-ku, dia tidak setuju.

"Baekhyun hanya milikku." Gumamnya.

Apa yang kupikirkan, aku sudah memiliki Kyungsoo. Batinnya lagi. Kepalanya menggeleng keras.

•

•

•

Seminggu sudah Baekhyun tak pernah pulang ke rumahnya dan Kris. Dia hanya menginap di apartment Luhan dan sekali di apartmen Kai. Kai pernah berkata padanya bahwa dia akan membantunya. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri tak menanggapi hal itu dengan serius, dia mengira Kai akan membantunya melupakan Kris.

Kris juga kadang melihat Baekhyun bersama Kai, hal itu tentu saja membuat otak dan hatinya kembali bereaksi, dan jika sudah seperti itu dia akan menemui Kyungsoo dengan begitu dia dapat melupakan insiden Kai dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga menghindarinya sekarang.

Kyungsoo dan Kris sedang berada di sebuah cafê, Kyungsoo menyadari Kris sedikit berubah. Sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu, dan sekarang dia akan memastikannya.

"Kris, kau setuju kan?"

Kris langsung mendongak kaget saat Kyungsoo menyebut namanya "Aah ya. Iya, setuju." Kris hanya menjawab bahkan ia tak mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dan menyunggingkan senyum pahit.

"Kau tak memperhatikanku. Aku tak berkata-apa sebelumnya" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Kris merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. "Maaf, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kris, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya sambil menunduk.

Kris terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu, kita bahkan tak sedang bertengkar kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Kau tak mencintaiku, Kris. Aku bisa merasakannya, berhenti membohongi hatimu."

Kris menghela nafas, "Aku tak tau. Aku bingung."

Kyungsoo menatap Kris, ia mengelus kepala Kris yang sedang tertunduk.

"Kau mencintainya, kau hanya tak menyadarinya Kris. Meski aku tak tau siapa orangnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau mencintainya. Ungkapkanlah." Gumamnya bijak.

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo. Kau sangat baik, dan maafkan kebodohanku." Balas Kris.

"Tak apa, Kris. Aku juga bersalah atas hal ini."

•

"Halo, Kai. Temani aku ke bar lagi." Pinta Baekhyun pada Kai melalui line telpon.

_"Haah, memang sekarang apa lagi yang terjadi?"_

"Aku melihatnya lagi tadi siang bersama kekasihnya, Kai. Cepatlah jemput aku di tempat Luhan. Kalau aku pergi sendiri siapa yang akan mengantarkanku pulang kalau aku mabuk? Kalau aku kecelakaan? Kalau seseorang memperkosaku? Kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

_"Yasudah, aku kesana sekarang." _Jawab Kai pasrah.

•

Baekhyun sudah menenggak beberapa gelas minuman, tampaknya ia sudah mabuk.

"Kai, kau juga minum. Temani aku." Rengek Baekhyun, ia bergelayut pada lengan Kai.

"Kalau aku mabuk kau mau kuperkosa, hah. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam. Kau harus tidur." Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

•

"Kai, apa aku cantik?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kai yang sedang menyetir.

"Iya" Jawab kai seadanya.

"Lalu, kenapa Kris tak mencintaiku dan lebih memilih Kyungsoo?"

Kai menginjak rem mobilnya karena traffic light yang menunjukkan waran merah.

"Dia hanya belum menyadarinya." Kai lagi-lagi menjawab dengan singkat. Bicara dengan orang mabuk percuma, menurutnya.

"Lalu apa Kai mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia membuka sabuk pengamannya, dan merangkak menuju pangkuan Kai. dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kai.

Kai tentu saja terkejut dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Kalau kaca mobilnya tak transparan mungkin ia hanya membiarkan Baekhyun dengan posisi itu, tapi dengan kaca transparan seperti ini, itu sama saja mempermalukan diri sendiri. Dengan susah payah ia mecoba memindahkan Baekhyun.

Suara klakson bersahut-sahutan dan Kai baru sadar traffic light sudah kembali hijau tapi Baekhyun masih di pahanya. Dia hanya menggeram kesal dan kembali mencoba memindahkan Baekhyun yang kembali meracau tak jelas.

_dok dok dok_

Seseorang menggedor kaca jendela mobil Kai, saat ia berbalik pintu mobilnya sudah terbuka, dan orang itu mengambil Baekhyun dari pangkuannya. Entah bagaimana cara orang itu mengangkat Baekhyun keluar, yang Kai tau hanya pipinya yang sakit karena kaki Baekhyun menendangnya saat orang itu mengangkatnya keluar.

"Jangan ganggu Baekhyun." Ucap orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Kris. Kris berlalu, dan membawa Baekhyun menuju mobilnya yang berada di belakang mobil Kai.

Suara klakson masih terdengar jelas di telinga Kai, bahkan ada beberapa yang berteriak memaki karena telah membuat keributan di tengah jalan.

Ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera menginjak pedal gas. Kai menyeringai karena berhasil membuat Kris bertindak. Usahanya memperlihatkan kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun ternyata membuahkan hasil.

•••

Kris menggendong tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Wajahnya mengeras. Dia tak suka melihat Baekhyun bersama Kai, apa lagi posisi Baekhyun dan Kai saat ia memergoki mereka itu sangat tidak enak dipandang.

"Kris, kenapa kau menggendongku?"

"Kris, kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

Baekhyun terus begumam tidak jelas tapi Kris tetap tak menghiraukan Baekhyun. Ia tetap serius menapaki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

"Kris apa aku jelek?"

"Kris~ Kris~ Kris~ Suamiku~"

"Kris kenapa kau tak mencintaiku?"

Ucapan terakhir Baekhyun membuat Kris menghentikan jalannya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bertanya demikian, apa Baekhyun mencintainya?

"Aku mencintaimu tapi kau tak mencintaiku. Kau mencintai Kyungsoo." Gumam Baekhyun lirih, matanya sedikit terpejam dan jangan lupakan keadaannya sekarang yang masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

Wajah Kris kembali mengeras, dia tak suka mendengar ucapan terakhir Baekhyun. Dia juga mencintai Baekhyun, dia hanya baru menyadarinya sekarang. 'aku bodoh.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Setelah sampai di kamar ia langsung membaringkan Baekhyun di kasur mereka.

Kris berjalan keluar kamar, beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan susu ditangannya. Ia membantu Baekhyun duduk, Baekhyun tidak tertidur, dia sedang bersenandung. Meski mabuk tapi tetap terdengar indah.

Kris memegang rahang Baekhyun, menekan pipi Baekhyun agar bibirnya terbuka dan segera menempelkan gelas itu di bibir Baekhyun. Karena dipercaya susu dapat menghilangkan mabuk.

Baekhyun meminum habis susu itu.

"Kris jahat~"

Kris tak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun, ia menduduki paha Baekhyun lalu menyambar bibir Baekhyun setelah menyimpan gelas itu di meja. Tangannya kembali mencengkram pipi Baekhyun agar bibirnya terbuka, ia melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, mencoba menarik lidah Baekhyun keluar.

Baekhyun tak membalas tindakan Kris, ia hanya terdiam. Entahlah apakah ia sudah sadar atau tidak.

Kris mengulum lidah Baekhyun, menghisapnya keras dan menggigitnya. Baekhyun melenguh.

Tangan Kris mencoba membuka kancing baju Baekhyun. Ia meremas kedua payudara Baekhyun yang terlapis bra dengan keras hingga Baekhyun memekik sakit.

Bibirnya sendiri masih mengulum bibir Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir Baekhyun hingga berdarah karena kesal Baekhyun tak merespon ciumannya. Lalu kembali melumatnya. Tangannya sendiri masih meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan sangat keras.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya, membuka semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku, Baekhyun. Jangan mendekati namja bernama Kai itu lagi." Kris berucap penuh emosi.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Kris. Kau punya Kyungsoo. Jangan lakukan ini." Ia sudah sedikit sadar, meski kepalanya masih sangat berat.

"Kau, milikku Baekhyun." Ucap Kris penuh penekanan.

Sejurus kemudian ia melepas seluruh pakaian Baekhyun dengan paksa. Baekhyun berusaha menahan lengan Kris tapi percuma, Kris terlalu Kuat.

"Hentikan Kris. Kumohon." Baekhyun mengiba, air matanya kembali jatuh.

Kris tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanya tubuh telanjang Baekhyun di depannya ini. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya di bibir Baekhyun, tapi dalam jarak Baekhyun menampar pipinya keras.

"Hentikan Kris." Pinta Baekhyun lagi.

Kris memegang pipinya yang memerah perih. Matanya berkilat marah. Ia lalu mencengkeram pergelangan tagan Baekhyun dengan kuat dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

Kris kembali menggigit bibir Baekhyun hingga berdarah lalu kembali menghisapnya kuat.

Bibir Baekhyun sudah terasa sangat ngilu, gigitan Kris tak main-main. Ia hanya bisa menangis, ciuman yang biasanya manis kini terasa sangat pahit. Ciuman yang bercampur darah dan air mata.

Kris melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Tangannya beralih meremas payudara Baekhyun, kali ini tak terlalu keras.

Baekhyun mendesah. Ciuman Kris pada bibirnya melembut, ia melumatnya dengan sangat pelan. Baekhyun mencoba membalas ciuman Kris. Tangannya sudah bertengger di pundak Kris. Desahan halus juga sudah keluar dari bibirnya.

Kris mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun, otomatis pelukan Baekhyun pada leher Kris mengerat. Kris membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun, dan langsung menindihnya.

Kris kembali meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan keras, Bibirnya kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun yang masih perih karena gigitannya itu dengan kasar.

"Akkhh.." Baekhyun mendesah, bukan mendesah nikmat tapi mendesah karena rasa perih dan sakit.

Ciuman Kris berpindah di leher Baekhyun, ia menggigit kulit leher Baekhyun dengan kuat. Tak sampai mengeluarkan darah tapi tentu hal itu tetap terasa sakit. Kris menghisap bekas gigitannya, menjilatinya dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada daerah leher Baekhyun yang lain.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya mampu terisak, ia tak mengerti kenapa Kris bertindak seperti ini padanya. Kris terus menggiti setiap inci lehernya, bahkan daerah dadanya juga tak luput dari gigitan Kris.

"Kris, kumohon. Ini menyakitkan hiks~"

Kris tak suka melihat Baekhyun menangis, tapi bukannya menghentikan kegiatannya ia malah menggigit nipple Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memekik kesakitan.

"Berhenti menangis." Tutur Kris dingin.

Kris membuka lebar paha Baekhyun. Ia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada vagina Baekhyun. Kris menjilati klitoris Baekhyun, belahan vaginanya juga tak luput dari jilatannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, harapannya hanya semoga Kris tak menggigit bagian vaginanya.

Kris memasukkan lidahnya dalam vagina Baekhyun, menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Ibu jarinya menggosok klitoris Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak tahan ingin mendesah, tapi dia cukup sadar, Kris sedang memperkosanya sekarang. Tapi rasanya memang sangat nikmat, tak ada gigitan kasar. Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan desahannya.

Kris mempercepat gerakan lidah dan jarinya. Desahan Baekhyun makin menggila dan dia mengeluarkan cairannya. Tubuhnya lemas, nafasnya terengah.

Kris tak mempedulikan wajahnya yang sudah belepotan, dia tetap mengerjai vagina Baekhyun. Bahkan sekarang empat jarinya sudah keluar masuk vagina Baekhyun. Dia terus melakukannya sampai Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya kembali.

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah sangat lemas, ia bersyukur Kris sudah membebaskan vaginanya. Tapi dia menarik kembali rasa syukurnya saat melihat Kris sudah mengocok penisnya sendiri.

•

•

•

Bersambung~

—

**Maaf bersambungnya di tempat yang tidak mengenakkan. Tapi ini sudah kepanjangan sepertinya, jadi dilanjut di next chap.**

**Maaf juga karena ceritanya yang semakin tidak jelas dan aneh. Feel saya sama ff ini sedikit berkurang, ini juga udah maksain diri buat ngetik. Updatenya lama soalnya ALLOGGIO juga udah masuk konflik. Tapi tenang, saya tetap lanjut sampai end. Happy ending kah? Haa entahlah.**

—

**Balasan Review:**

lili: kangen NC-nya KrisBaek? Baca Hello Teacher aja. ini juga udah ada NC-nya tapi kepotong. Makasih udah review

emii: ini si Baek galaunya nambah. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review.

dewo1804: aduh jangan marahin kris lah, entar dia ngambek trus bunuh diri. kai disini jadi jomblo merana, hihii makasih udah review.

vavavava: iya, silakan dibaca. Makasih udah review.

pinzame: Cerita kamu manis dong ya kalau mirip ChanLu. makasih udah review.

askasufa: kris memang bodoh, dia aja ngakuin kalau dirinya bodoh. Apa aja yang ChanLu lakuin di belakang layar tentu hanya diriku yang tau hohohoo. Kai baik kok, dia gak suka Baek. Makasih udah review

AnitaLee: kamu ibunya Baek? Aku ibunya Kris. Jadi kita besanan /ngimpi/; Kris udah sadar nih, berterimakasihlah pada Kyung dan Kai. Makasih udah review

EXOSTics: review kamu ramai banget udah kayak pasar malam, hihihii. Ini kris udah sadar kok, jangan dibunuh. Eh kyung juga jangan ditendang, dia bantu nyadarin Kris kok itu. Ini udah update. Makasih udah review.

Siapapun: maapin, bukan HunHan soalnya aku sukanya KaiHun, aku suka sehun jadi uke huweee. Makasih udah review.

park soohee: Iya, dia udah cinta ama Kris. Ah entar kalau Kris udah selese NC-an ama Baek, baru aku suruh Baek buat tes kehamilan. Makasih udah review.

miszshanty05: udah dilanjut kok ini. Maafin, ini malah makin aneh. Makasih udah review.

ohristi95: Kris udah sadar ini, disadarin ama Kyungsoo. Makasih udah review.

Kim Eun Sob: iya, baek nyesek huweee; makasih udah review.

nvyptr: reader baru? Aah welcome ^^… Kris juga cinta sama Baek, buktinya dia cemburu liat Kai sama Baek. Makasih udah review.

berlindia: no, tidak ada KaiBaek. Baek kan istrinya Kris. TaoXing? Aku juga suka tao jadi seme. Makasih udah review.

BLUEFIRE0805: kalau menurutku sih Baek galaunya lucu, kkk. Kyungsoo emang udah nyerah. Makasih udah review.

hyona21: aduh, reviewnya pake english, aku ngerti english kalau disuruh baca tapi kalau disuruh ngomongnya udah gak bisa, jadi aku balasnya pake bahasa ya. Aduh aku malu. Dibaca aja aku udah seneng, apalagi kalau di review; Ah aku terharu, semoga jaringannya selalu lancar biar bisa review lagi.. Makasih udah review

majey. jannah: Baek innocent-nya kalau lagi mabok doang, kalau udah ama Kris innocent-nya melebur. Makasih udah review.

TrinCloudSparkyu: ada kok, Kris suka Baek juga. Ini udah ada, tapi moment-nya bukan sweet moment. Makasih udah review.

bynbkyoung: iya, udah lanjut ini. Makasih udah review.

baekggu: iya kasian Baekkie-nya, gara gara kris sih. Kyungsoo gak maksa banget kok, maksa dikit sih iya. Hihihii. Makasih udah review.

MidnightDragon1728: Aah aku kena capslock attack. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review.

Mrs. LeeHyukjae: Iya, udah dilanjut ini. Makasih udah review.

loliloli: sama, aku juga mikir gitu. Makasih udah review.

—

**Terimakasih buat yang udah review, favorit, follow. Terimakasih buat yang cuma sekedar baca dan tidak meninggalkan jejak, terimakasih. Kalian sumber semangatku. Terimakasih ^^**


	9. ending

_**IF IT'S WRONG**_

**Tittle**: If it's Wrong

**Cast**: Baekhyun (girl); Kris.

**Chapter**: 9/?

**Disclaimer**: Cerita ini asli punyaku!

**Warn: CRACK PAIR, CERITA ANEH, GENDERSWITCH, OOC, NC**

•

•

•

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah sangat lemas, ia bersyukur Kris sudah membebaskan vaginanya. Tapi dia menarik kembali rasa syukurnya saat melihat Kris sudah mengocok penisnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, "Kris~" Lirihnya. Ia memandang takut pria dihapannya yang terlihat sangat menakutkan, wajah dinginnya tambah dingin dan itu membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

Saat Kris sudah mengarahkan penisnya pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia menarik nafas dalam.

"Aaak" Baekhyun memekik keras. Bagian bawahnya sakit, bukan vagina tapi rektum-nya. Kris memasukkan penisnya dalam rektum Baekhyun yang basah karena cairan orgasmenya sendiri, meski basah tapi tetap terasa menyakitkan karena Kris tak memberikan persiapan apapun sebelumnya.

Baekhyun merintih, Kris masih memaksa penisnya masuk. Rektumnya sendiri sudah terasa sangat perih, dan mungkin sudah mengeluarkan darah sekarang. Rektumnya perih saat bergesekan dengan penis Kris, perih seperti diris. Ia ingin menagis meraung dengan keras tapi takut Kris memarahinya dan berlaku semakin keras terhadapnya. Jadi ia hanya menggigit ujung bantal untuk meredam sakit.

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya, sedikit sulit karena hole butt Baekhyun yang sangat sempit. Seiring dengan pergerakannya hole Baekhyun sudah sedikit melonggar, gerakan pinggulnya juga semakin cepat.

Kris dapat mendengar dengan jelas Baekhyun merintih di bawahnya, tapi kenikmatan pada penisnya membuatnya seakan tuli.

Amarah membutakannya. Dia tak bertemu dengan Baekhyun selama satu minggu, dan dia mengaku dia begitu merindukan gadis itu. Selama satu minggu itu juga dia disuguhi moment KaiBaek setiap harinya. Puncak emosinya saat ia tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun duduk di paha Kai saat lampu merah. Sebegitu horny-nya kah Baekhyun sampai ia tak segan menggoda Kai di tengah jalan begitu? Begitu pikirnya.

Kris juga sangat yakin kalau Baekhyun dan Kai sudah sering melakukannya karena mereka tinggal bersama. Ia tak tau kalau sebenarnya Baekhyun tinggal di tempat Luhan.

Kris menggeram marah karena pemikirannya sendiri. Dia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, mencengkram pinggul Baekhyun lalu menggerakkannya dengan arah berlawanan. Ia mendesah pelan merasakan kenikmatan saat hole sempit itu mengurut kejantanannya.

Baekhyun tak lagi merintih, ia menangis dalam diam sambil terus menggigit sudut bantal. Hole-nya sangat perih, pinggulnya juga sakit karena remasan tangan Kris, kepalanya masih sangat berat karena pengaruh alkohol tapi kesadarannya sudah pulih.

Ia lupa bagaimana awalnya kenapa dia bisa berada disini bersama Kris yang sedang bertindak gila terhadapnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar merintih sakit apalagi untuk mengerahkan otaknya untuk mengigat. Harapannya hanya semoga Kris cepat mencapai orgasmenya dan segera menghentikan penyiksaan ini.

Kris menusuk keras hole Baekhyun dan menyemburkan spermanya. Ia berbaring di samping Baekhyun setelah melepaskan penisnya. Ruangan kembali hening, hanya deru nafas Kris yang terdengar.

Baekhyun bernafas lega saat Kris sudah mencabut penisnya, back hole-nya terasa kosong. Ia mencoba mengatupkan kakinya yang masih mengangkang lebar, selangkangannya sedikit sakit karena terlalu lama mengangkang. Baru saja ia mencoba mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk mengatup, rasa perih kembali mendera back holenya. Ia refleks meringis.

Kris membuka matanya mendengar ringisan Baekhyun. Ia berbalik menatap gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah baikan kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan lagi." Ucapnya dengan smirk.

Baekhyun sontak saja membelalakkan kedua matanya, lalu menggeleng pelan dan menatap Kris memelas.

"Lubang yang lain belum, kan?" Lanjut Kris.

Kris membalik tubuhnya, ia meluruskan kedua kaki Baekhyun hingga gadis itu memekik keras.

Kris masih tetap dengan sikap acuhnya. Ia dengan santai menindih tubuh mungil itu dan mencumbu dadanya. Menjilati seluruh permukaan kulit payudaranya.

Baekhyun kembali merinding, ia ingin mendesah tapi ia masih ingat kejadian sebelumnya saat Kris memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan saat ia mendesah pria tinggi itu langsung bersikap kasar lagi.

Kris mulai mengulum nipple Baekhyun, menggerakkan lidahnya memutar lalu menghisapnya. Ia meremas sebelah payudara Baekhyun pelan, ujung telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menggoda nipple Baekhyun yang mengeras karena terangsang. Tangannya yang lain turun mengelus perut rata Baekhyun, terus turun menyusuri tiap jengkal kulit Baekhyun hingga permukaan tangannya menyentuh bulu-bulu halus tapi tak berhenti sampai di situ, tangannya terus bergerak turun.

"J-jangan, Kris" Baekhyun menginterupsi pergerakan tangan Kris.

Kris mendongak, menatap marah pada Baekhyun.

"Heh, kau menolakku. Apa karena kau lebih menginginkan Kai?" Kris membawa wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Baekhyun. Tangannya bertumpu di samping kepala Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, Kris?" Tanyanya heran.

Kris mendengus, "Sudah kukatakan kau mi-lik-ku." Tekannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng tapi Kris langsung mencengkeram kuat rahangnya dan langsung melahap bibir itu.

Kris kembali menciumnya dengan ganas, melumatnya dan menghisapnya dengan keras. Ia sebenarnya akan berlaku lembut kali ini, tapi penolakan Baekhyun membuat amarahnya terpancing.

Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan ciuman Kris, tapi cengkeraman tangan Kris terlalu kuat. Dan itu hanya menambah daftar rasa sakit di bagian tubuhnya jadi ia kembali pasrah.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Baekhyun, ia kembali mencumbui leher dan dadanya.

Cukup lama, Kris mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. Tangannya kembali membawa kaki Baekhyun untuk mengangkang tapi kali ini tak terlalu lebar. Baekhyun meringis.

Kris langsung memasukkan penisnya dalam vagina basah itu. Ia kembali mendengar pekikan keras dari Baekhyun tapi ia tetap menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai payudara Baekhyun dan langsung melahapnya ganas sambil terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Baekhyun meremas sprei kasur dengan erat. Dia tak tau harus mengekspresikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya seperti apa, tapi ini benar benar menyakitkan. Ia memang pernah melakukan yang seperti ini dengan Kris tapi kali ini rasanya sangat berbanding terbalik. Dulu Kris selalu berhasil membuatnya mendesah nikmat dengan setiap gerakan dan sentuhannya, tapi kali ini dia hanya bisa merintih sakit. Ia bisa saja merasakan nikmat jika back-holenya tidak perih.

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam vagina basah Baekhyun, menyentaknya dengan keras, tak lama ia akhirnya menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam vagina Baekhyun. Dia menindih tubuh Baekhyun karena kelelahan.

"Aku membencimu Kris." Gumam Baekhyun sambil menitikan air matanya. Ada sisi dari hatinya yang memprotes ucapannya, membuat hatinya ngilu, sakit, entah apa namanya.

Kris memjamkan matanya sejenak. Ia lalu bangkit setelah melepaskan kontak mereka. Ia memakai celanya asal dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Baekhyun.

Seperginya Kris dari kamar itu, Baekhyun mencoba menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, ke tempat yang bebas dari cairan mereka. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat berharap sakit di tubuhnya tak terlalu terasa.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Sedikit dingin tapi ia tak bisa bangkit mengambil selimut yang telah tergeletak di lantai. Ia hanya ingin cepat terlelap, tak ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa menit lalu. Tak butuh waktu lama ia akhirnya tertidur dengan keadaan polos, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya masih lengket.

•

Kris menenggak air dalam gelas secara brutal. Nafasnya terengah, ia merutuki emosinya yang sedang labil gara-gara Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun telah membencinya, dia bahkan belum mengatakan pada yeoja itu kalau ia mencintainya.

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jadi sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu. Aku cemburu melihatmu bersama Kai.'. Tapi setelah melakukan hal seperti tadi kepada Baekhyun apakah gadis itu masih mau menerima cintanya.

Kris menghela nafas pasrah. Ia berjalan kembali menuju kamar mereka, mengintip sedikit pada cela pintu yang memang tak ia tutup rapat saat keluar.

Baekhyun tengah tertidur dengan tubuh meringkuk, tanpa selimut. Dia dapat melihat darah pada hole butt Baekhyun karena gadis itu tertidur dengan posisi menyamping membelakangi pintu. Ia juga dapat melihat sisa spermanya pada pangkal paha Baekhyun.

Kris seperti ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di Sungai Amazon melihat keadaan "istrinya" yang menyedihkan seperti ini, dan itu karena perbuatannya.

Kris kembali menjauhi pintu kamar itu, ia berjalan menuju dapur. Mengisi baskom dengan air hangat, dan mengambil kain yang berbahan lembut agar tak membuat kulit Baekhyun yang luka tambah sakit.

Kris membersihkan bagian bawah Baekhyun dengan sangat perlahan. Ia meringis melihat keadaan istrinya. Pasti sangat sakit. Ia menyelimuti Tubuh Baekhyun.

Kris memilih untuk tidur di kamar tamu, ia takut jika ia nanti menyakiti Baekhyun –secara tidak sengaja– saat tertidur.

•

Kris terbangun saat matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakkan diri. Ah lebih tepatnya terbangun lagi. Ia baru bisa tidur jam tiga. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya sekitar jam empat, kembali tertidur setengah jam setelahnya, tapi ia lagi lagi terbangun saat jam lima lewat beberapa menit.

Aaah kepalanya sedikit sakit. Ia ingin kembali tidur tapi ia berpikir lagi, kalau nanti Baekhyun bangun dan merasa lapar? ataukah tubuhnya kembali sakit? Siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Jadi dia lebih memilih berbaring sampai saat sinar matahari terlihat di kamarnya.

Ia lagi-lagi merasa sangat brengksek, setelah mengambil masa pertama Baekhyun ia lagi-lagi mengamip masa kedua dan ketiganya. Lalu ia menerima Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya saat hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sedikit membaik, dan meninggalkan gadis bermata bulat itu saat ia sadar ia mencintai Baekhyun. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Dan yang terkhir ini adalah perbuatannya yang paling brengsek. Ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan kasar hanya karena merasa cemburu pada Kai.

Tapi apa haknya cemburu, dia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak menyatakan bahwa ia mencintanya. Ia yang lebih dulu memiliki kekasih, tapi ia malah marah saat Baekhyun bersama Kai.

Kris menarik rambutnya frustasi.

•

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih sakit , punggungnya sakit dan bagian bawahnya tambah sakit. Baekhyun ingin membalik tubuhnya, tapi sepertinya lehernya juga sakit.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dan menarik selimut yang sedikit melorot.

"eh?" Baekhyun tak ingat kalau dia tidur dengan selimut semalam. Ia menghela nafas. Pasti Kris, pikirnya.

Mengingat hal itu hatinya kembali sakit. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun pagi ini. Ia ingin tidur lagi rasanya.

Tapi saat memejamkan matanya, ia mendengar pintu berderit. Pasti Kris. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya pura-pura tidur.

Baekhyun mendengar Kris bergumam "Maafkan aku."

Detik berikutnya ia merasakan tangan Kris mengelus rambutnya lembut, disusul dengan kecupan di dahinya. Baekhyun gugup sendiri jadinya. Ia sangat ingin tersenyum senang. Ah ia lupa kalau Kris punya Kyungsoo. Ia kembali lesu mengingat hal itu.

"Maaf~" Lirih Kris lagi.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menatap Kris penuh tanya.

"Aa-ah maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidurmu. Kau bisa tidur lagi karena tubuhmu pasti sakit, aku akan keluar sekarang." Ucapnya gugup

"Kau pikir seluruh tubuhku sakit itu karena siapa?" Baekhyun berujar sinis.

Kris menghela nafa, "Maaf." Ia berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Setelah kau membuatku begini lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?" Ucapnya sinis.

Kris memandang heran Baekhyun yang masih tak mengubah posisinya.

"Kau membuatku kesakitan dan tak ingin mengurusku? Seluruh tubuhku sakit dan aku tak bisa bangun. Berbalik pun sangat susah." Lanjutnya. Ia berteriak, suaranya sedikit bergetar pada akhir kalimatnya.

Kris semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membawakanmu makanan. Aku sudah memesan makanan tadi." Ujar Kris. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

•

Setelah menyantap makanannya, ia menyuruh Kris untuk mengambilkannya pakaian karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang. Ia juga takut kalau Kris kembali kalap dan memperkosanya.

"Kau belum mebersihkan tubuhmu kan? Tunggu disini, aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu." Jawab Kris dan langsung berlalu di balik pintu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

Kris mendekati Baekhyun dengan membawa peralatan yang sama dengan semalam saat ia membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menyimpan peralatannya di meja samping kasur.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kali ini." Ujarnya pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya ragu.

Ia lalu menyingkap selimut Baekhyun dan dengan sangat hati-hati ia membersihkan seluruh permukaan tubuh istirnya. Ia menatap miris tubuh Baekhyun melihat banyaknya bekas gigitan dan hisapannya semalam.

•

Baekhyun menguap bosan. Sakit di bagian bawahnya membuatnya jadi tak bisa beraktifitas. Kris sedang keluar membeli susu strawberry untuknya. Tubuhnya sudah bersih dan Kris juga sudah memakaikannya baju.

Hari sudah siang, dan Baekhyun sangat bosan sekarang. Sepanjang pagi Kris selalu menemaninya di kamar, meski pria itu hanya duduk di sofa sudut ruangan tapi setidaknya dia punya mainan. Dia bisa menyuruh Kris melakukan apapun untuknya, seperti mengambilkannya buku, mengambilkannya minum atau apa saja hingga pria itu lelah dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun senang.

Jika semalam ia mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Kris, sekarang rasa benci itu sudah tak ada lagi. Ia tak mengerti, ia sangat ingin membenci Kris karena memperlakukannya sesuka hati tapi ia tidak bisa.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Kris dengan segelas susu Strawberri ditangannya. Kris memberikan susu itu pada Baekhyun yang disambut dengan antusias. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sofa sudut ruangan. Ia sengaja selalu berada di kamar itu karena jika Baekhyun membutuhkan sesuatu Baekhyun tak perlu susah payah berteriak.

Kris memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah karena sejak pagi Baekhyun menyuruhnya ini itu. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, tapi ia juga sedikit ragu. Saat dilihatnya wajah ceria Baekhyun yang sedang menyeruput susunya, ia akhirnya memberanikan dirinya.

"Eumm Baekhyun?" Panggilnya

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kris, ia mengangkat kedua alisnya. "eumm?" gumamnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?" Tanya Kris takut-takut.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin ku benci ya?"

"Aaah tidak tidak begitu Baekkie. Aku hanya bertanya karena semalam kau berkata seperti itu dan waktu aku minta maaf pun kau tak pernah meresponku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku tak membencimu. Mana mungkin aku mau berada di ruangan yang sama denganmu jika aku membencimu. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama kan? Mungkin karena itu aku tak bisa membencimu."

"Tapi Kris, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu semalam?"

Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku tak suka melihatmu bersama Kai." Akunya.

"Kenapa? Kai orang yang baik. Dia selalu menjagaku, jadi apa yang salah dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Tidak ada yang salah pada Kai, aku yang salah karena telah mencintaimu."

Baekhyun memandang sedih pada Kris. "Jadi kau beranggapan bahwa mencintaiku adalah hal yang salah?" Baekhyun sebenarnya bahagia saat mendengar bahwa Kris mencintainya, tapi mendengar nada suara Kris yang seperti itu membuatnya patah semangat.

Kris tak menjawab.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan melupakanmu. Kau juga tak suka kalau kau mencintaiku, jadi buat apa aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun menggerutu karena Kris yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jadi maksudmu kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanya Kris penuh harap.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris. "Itu tadi, sekarang tidak lagi."

Kris mendekat, merangkak mendekati Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau tak mencintaiku lagi, begitu?" Bisik Kris di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Kris melingkarkan lengannya pada perut Baekhyun. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Hhhh, kau membuatku patah hati, yeobo." Bisik Kris di leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergidik geli. Ia tak menjawab perkataan Kris.

"Masih tidak mengaku juga yaa." Gumam Kris.

Kris menampilkan smirknya. Ia mencium perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Hanya menciumnya tak menghisap atau menggigit. Ia menciumnya berkali-kali.

Baekhyun mulai kegelian, ia mencoba mendorong Kris yang berada di belakannya dengan menggerak-gerakkan pundaknya. Tapi tak berhasil, Kris malah semakin gencar menciuminya.

Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Kris dengan sikunya tapi belum sempat sikunya menyentuh perut Kris, tangannya sudah di tahan oleh Kris dari depan.

Baekhyun tak menyerah, ia kini menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menghalangi Kris. Tapi lagi-lagi usahanya sia-sia, Kris malah memindahkan ciumannya pada bagian lehernya yang lain.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Baiklah Kris, kau menang. Sekarang berhenti melakukan itu."

"Jadi?"

"Okay, aku mencintaimu. Sekarang lepaskan aku, Kris." Rengeknya.

Kris tersenyum senang. Ia berhenti menciumi leher Baekhyun tapi tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, yeobo." Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Ia bahagia karena ternyata Kris juga mencintainya.

•

"Lulu chagi~" panggil Chanyeol manja.

"hmmm"

"Chagi~~"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol geram mendengar respon Luhan. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berkutat dengan pulpen dan kertas di meja belajarnya. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Luhan tanpa permisi hingga kursi yang diduduki kekasihnya itu terjungkal.

"TURUNKAN AKUU CHANYEOL BODOHH" Luhan meronta.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan teriakan Luhan. Ia berjalan lurus menuju kamar Luhan dan duduk di kasur dengan Luhan di pangkuannya.

"Kau mengabaikan kekasihmu ini chagi~" Rajuk Chanyeol.

Luhan menghela nafas menghadapi kekasihnya yang sedikit bodoh dan sangat kekanakan dengan suara berat menakutkan dan tinggi badan yang mengerikan.

"Maaf~" Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, aku memafkanmu tapi aku boleh mendapatkan ini kan?" Chanyeol menunjuk bibir Luhan.

Luhan ingin menunduk tapi bibir Chanyeol sudah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia pun mulai membalas ciuman itu.

Cukup lama, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Chagi~ lain kali kau jangan memakai jeans lagi, ne. Aku kesulitan membukanya. Kalau pakai rok kan gampang." Tutur Chanyeol.

Luhan membulatkan matanya dengan pipi memerah. "Dasar mesum."

"Apakah aku harus melakukan 'itu' padamu supaya bisa menikahimu? Seperti Baekhyun dan Kris." Ucap chanyeol lagi.

Luhan berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol. "JANGAN COBA-COBA ATAU AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MAU BERTEMU DENGAMU."

•

Kai sedang berjalan menyusuri rak di dalam sebuah toko buku, karena terlalu memperhatikan isi rak ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Aa maaf. Saya tidak sengaja. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya pada gadis yang ia tabrak.

Gadis itu tak menjawab ia mengamati Kai dari atas sampai bawah dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Kai menatap heran pada gadis tinggi berkulit putih di depannya ini. Sangat aneh, tapi sangat cantik. Pikirnya.

"Kau sangat tampan, tubuhmu tinggi, kulitmu coklat seksi, bibirmu juga seksi dan matamu sangat indah. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya sambil menatap Kai.

Kai melongo sejadinya. ia shock.

"Ah aku Oh Sehun. Sampai jumpa." Pamitnya, memberikan senyum manis pada Kai dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Kai mengerjabkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"Apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

•

"Tapi bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku dan dia sudah berpisah. Dia menyadarkanku bahwa aku memang mencintaimu, aaah dia memang gadis yang sangat baik."

"hmm.." Baekhyun menggumam pelan. Ia tak suka cara Kris memuji Kyungsoo, ia tidak membenci gadis itu ia hanya benci Kris karena memuji perempuan lain saat ia sudah mengatakan cinta pada dirinya.

"Kau cemburu yeobo?" Goda Kris, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher istrinya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

Kris terkekeh. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Ternyata keputusannya untuk menikahi Baekhyun sudah sangat tepat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, yeobo."

"Hmm aku juga mencintaimu, Kris."

"Panggil aku yeobo."

"Sudahlah, jangan meminta yang macam-macam."

"Maaf aku telah menyakitimu semalam."

"Tak apa, Kris. tapi sebagai balasannya kau tak boleh menciumku, menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang sensitif dan tidak ada acara buka baju dan mendesah selama dua bulan."

•

•

•

END

—

**Maaf karena ini updatenya kelamaan, sampai satu minggu lebih. Siapa suruh KaiBaek selalu bikin moment yang manis-manis, dan Kris yang selalu jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun. Moment KrisBaek yang aku temuin cuma yang Kris nyium trophy trus trophy itu ia sodorin ke Baek dan Baek nyium trophy itu juga.**

**Maaf juga kalau NC-nya aneh, Ini pertama kali bikin NC model beginian. Biasanya kalau tidak penuh cinta ya penuh nafsu.**

**OK, INI UDAH END END END. Mendadak ya? Soalnya aku takut teman-teman readers pada bosan. Aku sendiri juga merasa kalau semakin kesini ff ini makin membosankan jadi endingnya dipercepat.**

—

**Balasan Review:**

bynbkyoung: iya si Kris udah sadar kok. Terimakasih sudah review

miszshanty05: kkk udah dilanjut. Chap ini bagaimana? Terimakasih sudah review

AnitaLee: si Kris kasar karena cemburu. Aah maaf chap kemarin tidak dijelaskan, malah jadi aneh. Terimakasih sudah review

berlindia: TaoLay? Ah saya masih takut bereksperimen dengan banyak couple. Sejauh ini saya baru bikin KrisBaek Kaihun. Terimakasih sudah review

MidnightDragon1728: Maafkan daku yang menggantung chap kemarin. Kris kasar karena cemburu. Terimakasih sudah review

park soohee: Maafkan updatenya yang lama ya. Udah gak gantung kan? Terimakasih sudah review

yenque yunjae rill: baek belum hamil soalnya mereka do it bukan dalam masa suburnya Baekkie. Maaf updatenya lama hiks. Terimakasih sudah review

BLUEFIRE0805: Kris sedang dibutakan api cemburu /cieee/ huaaa jangan frustasi. Ini Nc-nya usah lanjut kan. Terimakasih sudah review

Kim Eun Seob: Iya udah end ini. Dulu memang niat mau nambahin konflik, tapi gak tau konflik apa jadi aku mau finish-in ini secepatnya aja. Terimakasih sudah review

Mrs. LeeHyukjae: Udah dilanjut ini. Terimakasih sudah review

ohristi95: Kris begitu soalnya cemburu gara-gara liat posisi KaiBaek di mobil yang uuuh banget. Tidak penasaran lagi kan? Terimakasih sudah review

babyryou: Benarkah ini seru? Terimakasih. Si Kris cemburu liat KaiBaek soalnya. Terimakasih sudah review

utsukushii02: ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih sudah review.

majey. jannah: Kai tidak suka Baek kok. Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih sudah review

lili: Cieeee-in Kris. Udah baca? Sabar aja ya, soalnya aku lagi ngerjain ff request-an jadi hello teacher masih lama update-nya. Terimakasih sudah review

dewo1804: si Kris udah bilang cinta sama Baek kok. Aaa maaf updatenya lama. Terimakasih sudah review

TrinCloudSparkyu: maaf ya, gantung. Tapi ini udah dilanjut kan. Maaf updatenya lama. Ini udah happy end kan? Terimakasih sudah review

vhaamii: Dari semua yang review cuma kamu yang bilang suka Kris begitu, hihii. Ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih sudah review

itu. akuuu: Gimana NC-nya? Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Terimakasih sudah review

Blacknancho: cup cup jangan nangis ya, itu krisbaek-nya sudah cinta-cintaan. Aku juga baru sadar loh kalau Kris ternyata nyakitin semuanya. Terimakasih sudah review

CheftyClouds: iya, si Kris kasar karena cemburu liat KaiBaek. Terimakasih sudah review

Guest: maaf update-nya lama, ini KrisBaek-nya udah bahagia kan? Terimakasih sudah review

jibyung: Sevulgar itu kah? Aaaaa aku malu; Terimakasih sudah review

askasufa: hihii maaf pemutusan chap kemarin yang gantung. Ini udah dilanjutkan kegantungannya. Terimakasih sudah review

Ryeolu: maaf disini tidak ada KaiLu :( Luhannya di ambil chanyeol. Ini udah dilanjut. Terimakasih sudah review

loliloli: aku tidak setega itu kok membiarkan KaiBaek NC-an di tengah jalan. Terimakasih sudah review

fishyelf: Iya ini sudah dilanjut chingu. Terimakasih sudah review

mr. minniya: sudah dilanjut. Maaf update-nya lama. Terimakasih sudah review

Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?

—

**Maafkan typo-typo yang ada.**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah review follow favorit. Makasih buat yang cuma baca. Terimakasih semua. Aku cinta kalian :* Sampai jumpa di FF lain.**


End file.
